Harry Potter and The Guardian of Old
by Aria Valandriel 195
Summary: Harry is still recovering from his Godfathers death when a stranger appears. It turns out to be his Guardian that disappeared 11 years ago. Now she shows Harry what life is really like and that the Dark side is not so bad.HPxTRSLASH
1. Return of The Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or claim to. Everything to do with Harry Potter is J.K.Rowlings. The only things I own are my ideas and my original character Wren.

**Harry Potter and The Guardian of Old**

**Storyline:**

Fifteen year old Harry has just lost his Godfather Sirius Black to the evil of the Dark Lord. Now lost and lonely, he spends his days in despair at his relatives, the Dursley's, house at Number 4 Private Drive. He was to spend his summer days there working under the furious glares of his Aunt and Uncle-at least that's what he thought until a young woman pulled up to the house one day on a sleek black motorcycle. Wren Catrin, his Guardian ever since the day he was known to be in existence, has returned from her eleven year disappearance. With her comes the adventure of a lifetime. Harry is introduced to a world that was hidden from him by his loved ones and dangers shielded from him by his peers. Join him on his journey to the dark side of life.

**Chapter 1: Return of The Guardian**

Night fell upon Little Whinging, Surrey like a blanket over a baby. All was peaceful and normal especially the small neighborhood of Private Drive. All the lights were out on Private Drive as should be and was respectable. All except one, the middle window of the second floor on the east side of a single house.

A lit room at that hour of the night was unusual, but of course the inhabitant of the room of Number 4 Private Drive was by no means normal. The boy, for it was a boy, was a wizard. A magical being; a human capable of possessing magic and harnessing said magic in a way that is usable. This boy's name is Harry Potter. A name that is spoken either with reverence or hatred in the Magical world. The Magical world was not on a different planet or time; it existed right before your eyes, just hidden a little.

This young boy however was a savior of the Wizarding world. He was also labeled many other names, but the main one that needs to be brought to your attention is 'The Chosen One'. The importance of that name will be explained later as I've begun to get too far ahead of myself.

Now back to young Harry. Harry Potter had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His worst year to date, as his beloved Godfather Sirius Black was killed by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Afterwards he was once again sent home to his relatives for the summer vacation …….

A tired sigh escaped the black-haired youth's lips as he leaned against his window watching the stars above. Although he was only paying attention to one certain star; the dog-star Sirius. When he was especially lonely he always looked to that star and it was as if his Godfather was there with him.

Ever since that…night, he had stayed up as long as possible staring at it. A tiny ticking sound brought him out of his wandering thoughts. He glanced down to his wristwatch. It read 12:03 a.m., he smiled a crocked smile, in just one month and five days he would be sixteen. Then after that just one more year and he would be free of the hell hole he lived in every summer.

He winced when his stomach growled beggingly. He hadn't really eaten any real food since Hogwarts and what he was given was sometimes a hassle to keep down. In the last three weeks he had grown a little and filled out more due to the time-consuming chores he was given to do everyday.

A loud snort came from his uncle's room. He froze and listened for any more sounds of waking. Hearing none after several seconds he slowly relaxed once more. Sending his Godfather's star one last longing look he stood stiffly and went to bed. After-all he had a whole day of work to do tomorrow; he might as well get some sleep.

"Boy! Hurry up with those weeds! You have garbage to take out!" bellowed a rather large man standing on the front porch of Number 4. The "boy" or rather Harry grumbled to himself and almost hexed his cousin Dudley when he yelled:

"Ya, and since you're taking out the trash, you might as well stand beside the trash cans so we can get rid of all the trash around here!" Dudley snorted while laughing. His laughter caused his rolls of fat to wobble. Harry was cut off from making an angry remark about the relationship between Dudley and a Sea Lion by a sleek black motorcycle tearing down the street.

It screeched to a halt and the driver pulled a 360 before swinging it up onto the Dursley's driveway. It came to a slow stop and the driver put the kickstand down before killing the engine.

All noise ceased on Private Drive. Neighbors stood open-mouthed at doors and windows ogling the new-comer. It was evident that the biker was female by her tight black leather cat suit with combat boots and a black helmet that had black glass on the front so you couldn't see her face.

The woman swung off the bike and ignoring the stares, sauntered up to the front porch where Vernon Dursley still stood and was joined by Petunia Dursley who looked ready to faint from horror.

It seemed forever to Harry before she finally reached the front steps where she stopped for a moment it was like one of those movies where a gangster pulled a gun on you. Harry half expected her to pull one out and off the Dursley's but she didn't. She just merely spoke in a slightly muffled voice from the helmet. "I have a message for the lovely owners of this household. My I come in and explain my sudden and unexpected presence?" She asked politely.

The Dursley's finally snapped out of their shocked stupor and backed up through the door. Instead of immediately following the Dursleys, she turned towards him. At least that's how it seemed but he wasn't sure because of the black glass of the helmet. When she beckoned to him with her finger, instinct told him it was he and not his cousin whom she was motioning to.

He jumped up; dropping the weeds he had been clutching through her arrival, and tried to clean his hands on his over-sized pants unsuccessfully as he ran after her. The woman was already through the door when he reached the porch. He stopped a moment to smooth his hair down and straighten his baggy clothes while ignoring Dudley's remark about him wanting to look good for the woman.

It wasn't that he wanted to look good, it was just that something about the woman made him want to look nice. He walked in after her when he was as good as he was ganna get.

He found her in the living room with his Aunt and Uncle (Dudley was still standing outside in shock). Harry stopped in the doorway when he received a glare that promised pain from his Uncle.

"Uh, uh, uh! None of that now! We're all here on business so let's act like adults." The woman said teasingly. Tension and suspense filled the room when she reached up and unbuckled her helmet. She slowly pulled it off and the first thing Harry noticed was a pile of black hair cascaded down her back. The woman shook her hair out and then turned to look at him with piercing green eyes. Immediately images ragged inside his mind.

Images of him when he was a toddler and the same woman standing in front of him was there holding his hands as he learned to walk. Others flashed by so fast he hardly saw them. Another main memory he saw was when he was five and he watched the woman wave good-bye as she walked out of the door of the house they lived in…and never return.

He remembered strangely dressed people (wizards) came and picked him up and then dropped him off at the Dursley's.Tears were streaming down his face when everything subsided. He looked up at her in shock.

"Wren?" he choked out like a child. She smiled softly at him and nodded. He looked down again, ashamed at his weakness. He jumped when he felt someone's arms around him. He looked up to see Wren's face, for she was barely taller than he was. He buried his face in his Guardians shoulder when he felt more tears coming.

"But…how? You still look the same as always." He gasped out, his voice quavering.

"I'm and immortal; an Elf. I can live forever, if somebody doesn't kill me. But this story is for another time and place.

She said as he slowly lead him to a small couch and sat them both down.

"Right, now I have to settle a few things first okay?" she finished gently. Harry nodded but refused to let her go as if it was all a dream. She turned to look at the Dursley's who were across from them on the main couch.

"Like I said before I have a message for you…from myself. For one I am Harry's legal Guardian and I will not tolerate you giving any kind of punishment to him.

She cut the Dursley's protests off with a raised hand.

"I will give him any punishment if I deem it deserving. Another thing, he will still live here for the protection spells, but I will be here for the most part everybody. When I'm not here I _will_ know if you do anything to him and you will regret it if you do!" No arguments met her, so she continued.

"We will not eat your food; I will take him out to eat for every meal. I will buy him new clothes that you will wash and take care of.

No yelling will be permitted unless I say so. Let's see anything else? Ah, yes! No looks on his door, no bars on his window, he will have access to his wizarding items, and his owl will be released. I believe that's it, right Harry?" she asked as she looked over at him. He gave a true smile that hadn't been seen on his face for months and nodded his head. She smiled back and winked at him.

"So do you understand my requirements and that you will abide by them here or out?" she asked the Dursley's as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Vernon Dursley's face turned purple and violet from anger as he surged his massive body to its feet.

"We'll do no such thing! Get out of my house! Why should we do such preposterous things?" Ragged Vernon. Wren fixed him with an icy glare that froze his anger it ice.

"Because I'll kill you and your family if you don't." she replied softly with an added cruel smile, and feral look in her eyes.

Harry, who had been leaning against her with his head on her shoulder had a cold chill run down his back. It seemed she noticed because she gave his shoulder a squeeze, but she never removed her eyes from those of his Uncles. Sweat appeared on Vernon's face; he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and dotted his face.

"Alright, but no funny business, and no more threats to my family!" he burst out shakily. Wren's cold smile broke slightly and became a tad warmer.

"Right you have yourself a deal Dursley. You follow my rules and I follow yours. At least those you just made and no others." She replied as she stood up and held her hand out to Vernon. He looked at it like it was a monster before he hastily shook it. When he let go, Wren turned to him with a bright smile.

"Alright Harry! Let's go shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly. Harry smiled; he got up towards her bike. He could already feel the beginnings of a new and exciting life.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank you all for reading. Also I would love for some reviews! There will be relationships later on but I'm not sure what they will be so if any of you have any suggestions they would be much appreciated! Thanks!

Dark-Angelsan


	2. Strange Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or claim to. Everything to do with Harry Potter is J.K.Rowlings. The only things I own are my ideas and my original character Wren.

**Chapter 2: Strange Reality**

A thick mist filled a stone corridor. Harry Potter stood in the middle of the corridor. Water silently dripped off of his clothes to form a puddle around his feet. It seemed as if he was waiting for someone, but they never came. The cold chill of the stone and mist cut deep into his flesh but he did not shiver. Water droplets covered everything around him thickly. Footsteps behind him made his heart jump, slowly he turned around…

Harry jerked awake, a gasp caught in his throat made his heart shudder. He sat up and put a hand to his head dizzily. His scar burned but the pain was already fading. He threw his blankets off and was getting up when he noticed his pajamas clung to his skin damply.

"What the-?" he trailed off in astonishment. He pulled at his shirt experimentally, as if to feel that what he saw was real. Surely it couldn't have been from the mist could it?

"It was just a dream wasn't it? I wasn't really there was I?" he asked aloud shakily.

"No, no of course not! It's just sweat that's all, there's no way that it could be from the mist." He assured himself, but deep inside he knew that he was wet from the mist in his dream and not by his sweat. He looked over to his alarm clock. Its bright red numbers burned through the dark reading 3:59 a.m. He sighed tiredly as his eyes drooped.

He walked over to the wall beside his bed, where he had separated all his new clothes along its length and picked out another set of pajamas. Quickly changing, he went to lay back down when the thought to check the sheets for dampness.

His eyes widened a fraction when he found none. If his clothes where anything to go by, his bed should have been wet too, but it wasn't.

"Ugh, now's not the time to think! Besides, only Hermione would stay up at this hour to try and understand dreams and damp clothes." He joked to himself, as he pulled his blankets over himself. He took his glasses off and sat them on his new bedside table. The last thing he saw was the blurry numbers of his clock on his desk. The red glare seemed to take the shape of blood red eyes starring at him. He closed his eyes and shuddered then he was off to sleep. For the rest of the night he didn't have any more dreams.

"Agh! No, get down! Down boy down!" Harry yelled frantically as a giant black Doberman jumped at him excitedly.

Laughter rang out behind him. He turned to glare at his legal Guardian Wren Catrin who lounged on the back porch steps.

"I'd like to see you get mauled by him! He's big enough to eat me! Call him off Wren, call him off!" he whined. His pleading only managed to make her laugh harder.

"But he's so cute Harry! Alright, I'll call him off before you turn into a walking slobber-ball." She giggled.

"Come here Jackson, there's a good boy!" she cooed to the dog. Harry grinned as he dusted off his shirt and pants of dirt, grimacing at the large amount of slobber he had collected on him. He walked over and sat on the steps beside her awkwardly.

"So where did you find him?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh, just around on the street. From what I could guess, he has no home so I'm ganna keep him." She said as she patted Jackson on the head. It had been three days since Wren had appeared. It seemed silly but he just didn't really know how to act in front of her.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Jackson lay in her lap panting and drooling while she hugged him to her. She laughed and her eyes glowed happily when the Doberman jerked its head up to lick her face. He frowned; she acted like someone his age not someone who was several thousand years old. Oh, yeah she had told him about her Elvin Immortality.

He had laughed at her the night of the second day she was back when she told him. She had to show him some of her powers, powers that no other mortal was capable of, to convince him. The only thing that confused him was that she did not act her age. She was carefree, and active. She loved to get in trouble and basically acted like a teenager. Wren smirked at him when she caught him looking at her.

"Something wrong? Can't resist my gorgeous looks can you?" she teased as she flipped her long black hair.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, with blue-jeans. Of course she looked good but to him she was like a surrogate mother just found. He wasn't entirely sure of her yet.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking about things." He said as he looked away from her.

"Hmm… really. So, just what _things_ were you thinking about?" she asked as she leaned back on the steps and put her hands behind her head. He looked at his hands nervously.

"Well, it's just-you say you're thousands of years old but you don't act your age. I would expect you to be calm, wise, and all-knowing not a rebellious teenager." He finished off lamely. He started when she burst into laughter. She held a hand to her face while laughing hysterically.

"Aha! M-Me wise and calm! Hahahaha! All-knowing Wren-hahaha-show me the way! Oh my God!" she yelled through her laughter.

Harry looked sheepishly down at the concrete. When she finally calmed herself she sat up again and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. It was a very good thing to question. I should act my age, but I don't want to. The world is an exciting and adventurous place that I want to be a part of. Also I appear as an eighteen year old so I do have to act like one to keep who I really am a secret. Anyway, I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me so always remember that I'm here for you. Anything you need or want, just tell me. I know I just returned and you're not used to me yet, but I want you to know that you're like my brother and I love you the same. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She finished off with a hug. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're an enigma. First you're goofing off one minute and the next you're all serious. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to understand you.

He said while standing up.

"Alright, you want me to turn to you for anything so here's my first problem.

He bent down so that they were eye to eye. Harry looked unrelentingly into her green eyes.

"How am I supposed to act with you?" a small glint in his eyes betrayed how much he wanted to know the answer to that question. Wren smiled warmly at him.

"Just be yourself. That's who I want to hang out with and be around. Not someone else. Just you, just Harry."

"Just Harry huh? Alright, then you'll have 'Just Harry'"

"Good because I think 'Just Harry' would love a ride on my motorcycle. Let's go!" she yelled as she jumped up and grabbed his arm. Jackson jumped to his feet and bounded after them barking happily.

Harry sat at his window once more staring at the dog star. Even with Wren in his life now, there was no way she could ever replace his Godfather. He didn't want to tell her that of course. He wasn't even sure whether she had known Sirius Black.

The only thing she mentioned that had to do with her past was that she had been best friends with his mother. He had, had another dream the other night.

It was just like his last one with the corridor and mist it had stopped in the same place as well. His clothes were soaked through just the same and his bed was not even the slightest bit damp.

He wanted to tell someone, but he had always gone to Sirius with his dreams before. Now that he no longer could, the only other person available was Wren.

A loud cracking sound drew him out of his thoughts and made him jump. He looked around quickly but found no sign of danger. Another loud crack sounded, something was hitting his window. He looked down at the street warily. At first he didn't see any thing, but just below his window standing beside their only tree was Wren.

"Speak of the Devil!" he murmured to himself in surprise. Quietly he opened the window for her as she climbed up the tree. She walked precariously along the limb that ran just under his window. Easily, as if it were a game, she jumped off the thing branch, through her window and rolled to her feet. Harry shook his head and closed the window behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered so as not to wake the Dursley's. She grinned impishly at him.

"There's a party an old friend of mine's throwing. I thought you could get out a little and have some fun." She whispered back. He shook his head, with what happened the other month and the reoccurring dreams he'd been having he wasn't so sure partying would be such a good idea. Wren frowned at him, her excitement dissipating.

"Alright. Um-should I leave you alone then?" she asked suddenly uncertain, of what Harry had no clue.

"Oh, no you can stay. I wasn't about to go to sleep or anything." He said hastily. Wren nodded and went to sit on the edge of his bed. An uneasy silence settled over them. Wren tapped her fingers on her black leather pants. This time around she wore a dark-purple tube-top with a short leather jacket. She had her waist-length hair up in a high ponytail. His observations were cut off by a quiet cough from her.

"I know I'm no good at this Guardian stuff, but this is my first try and I know I'm no good. I thought I'd approach you by acting like someone your own age and being myself but it doesn't seem to be working. So if you'll just give me some time I'll be how you want me to be..." her voice broke off. She played with the bottom corner of her jacket nervously with her head down. Harry shook his head. Never would he have expected her to be so insecure.

"No, you're not doing anything wrong! It's just taking me some time to adjust with everything. Sirius's death hit me hard and now dreams...I really like how you are, don't change yourself for me." He pleaded. Wren studied him a moment before a smile broke the tension between them and nodded. He smiled back at her and leaned back against the window. A curious look passed over her face.

"Did you say dreams?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Ya, I'm always in the same place. A corridor with a thick, heavy mist everywhere. It's like I'm waiting for someone but they haven't shown up yet and then I hear footsteps approaching and I turn to see who it is but then I wake up. Of course it wouldn't worry me so much if my clothes aren't soaked from the mist every time I wake-up." He explained. She pursed her lips as she studied him. It seemed she finally came to a decision when she nodded to herself.

"Right, well you tell me if you have anymore of these dreams. I have a hunch on something that I'm going to look up later. In the meantime let's go to that party! I promise nothing will happen and it'll help take your mind off things. What do you say?" she jumped up excitedly Harry looked doubtful for a moment, but was quickly persuaded by her pleading looks.

Besides it would do him some good to get out once-in-a-while. He followed her out the window and down the tree. They looked around for any witnesses before running down the street to where Wren had left her bike. They both hopped on and Wren started the engine. They tore off down the street laughing like little kids.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading! I'll appreciate and love any reviews and will accept flames. Trust me Harry will go dark in either the next chapter or the fourth one. Chapter 3 is going to be called Kidnapped by the Devil. See you all later!

Dark-Angelsan


	3. Kidnapped by The Devil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or claim to. Everything to do with Harry Potter is J.K.Rowlings. The only things I own are my ideas and my original character Wren.

Light Dumbledore Bashing

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped by The Devil**

It had been three weeks and five days since his new life had begun. So far it looked to be an exciting and promising life. No more lies, and most of all there would be no one keeping him in the dark like the old fool had done.

With Wren around he would always be able to tell if someone was lying. It just so happened that she had an uncanny ability to tell if someone was lying through their body language. Harry had to admit that there were many other things that he did not know about her or that she could do.

Two days ago, his cousin and his friends decided to go Harry Hunting when Wren wasn't around. It resulted badly for his cousin. Wren strangely appeared out of no-where when they had Harry cornered in an alley. His idiot cousin, thinking that he could beat a girl, attacked her. Harry still wasn't sure what happened to this day, but Dudley and his friends ended up with several bruises, a few broken bones, and a free trip to the hospital, but they never messed with Harry or Wren again.

Currently he was working on his Potions essay. Trying and failing to make it perfect. Some how he always found mistakes. Wren was lying on his bed reading his old Transfiguration book.

"Hmm…so this is the kind of stuff they teach you in school?" she asked with a yawn. She held the book at arms length and cocked her head curiously at it. Harry nodded, but then remembered that she wasn't looking at him.

"Ya, and that's just one of my classes. I also have Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination, Potions (he added with a shiver) and several other classes." He said as he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation making it even messier. He would never understand Potions! A shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see Wren standing above him looking at Potions book.

"You know, if you ever want to quit school just let me know and I could teach you better stuff than this!" she sniffed at the book and essay.

"Better stuff? Like what? What could you teach me that Hogwarts won't?" Curiosity taking over, Harry couldn't help himself. Wren settled herself beside him. She picked up his essay, eyes flicking through it.

"Well for one, I can teach _everything_ you need to know of History seeing as I've been through it personally. Potions and Herbology are a walk in the park. Defense against the Dark Arts you already know a lot of, Charms and Transfiguration are a piece of cake. Divination is a farce at Hogwarts, but _I _could_ really _teach you. All these classes you have I'm very adept in. One of the_ many_ things I can teach you that Hogwarts will not is the Dark Arts." Wren said carefully. She studied Harry for his reaction to her last words.

Harry lay in shock, contemplating her words. They echoed within his head unceasingly. Wren had dealings with Dark Magic! She had meddled in deadly and illegal Arts! Yet for some reason he wasn't repulsed or horrified. For all he knew she could be a Death Eater and he couldn't have cared less.

An owl flying through his open window broke his chain of thought. It landed perched on his desk where a small bowl of owl treats sat and helped itself holding out its leg. Harry hastily jumped to his feet and untied the note from the owls' leg. Grabbing one last treat, the owl took flight out the window. Hoping for a letter from Ron or Hermione, he ripped the letter open. He frowned at the professionally typed note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that as of today you will remain at the Dursley's house of residence for the remainder of the summer. You are not permitted to leave the grounds for protection of the Dursley family and yourself. You will no longer be able to receive or send any form of letters. This lack correspondence is extremely important in the case of any Death Eaters intercepting your mail. Very sorry and regretful,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry crumbled the letter up in his fist. His jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white. He absently shook with suppressed rage.

"Harry…?" Wren started, but he cut her off with his ranting. He passed back and forth in front of his desk.

"How can they do this to me! After all I've done! After everything that's happened to me! They even know how the Dursley's treat me! They knew about the abuse and starvation! They would keep me here for protection, but I need protection from _this _place! How…why are they doing this?" he finished desperately. He walked over to his bed and sat heavily on the edge.

A thick silence grew in the wake of his rage. Wren sighed as she looked down at the floor. She muttered to herself as she stood up. Her white cashmere shirt rustled softly. Today she had left her hair down, which she had found herself doing almost everyday now. Her loose dark blue polyester pajama bottom pants swished as she strode over to him. She ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. She sat down beside him, and crossed her legs meticulously.

"I wasn't going to tell you this because of the dangers involved, but I think you need to know. You've asked me of my profession once before and I never answered you. I think now's the time.

She picked at pieces of whit lint on her pants distractedly.

"I know you won't believe me at first, but you will later. I'm a Pop/Rock star." She said the last part hurriedly. She waited in silence before continuing.

"I'm of course not the most popular. I don't really want to get that big, but I do have concerts and I do Gigs. I know what you're thinking right now 'what the hell is she saying? She doesn't look like a singer.' Well I am and that's my profession." She finished with a tone that refused arguments or insults. Harry just stared at her strangely. It was several seconds later that either of them spoke again.

"Cool." It was Harry. Wren sighed in relief when no laughter or out-bursts of anger came at her declaration.

"Ya, and tomorrow I have a Gig at Heavens Serenity in Westminster. Heavens Serenity is a local bar, but it's the biggest one in Westminster. I wasn't going to tell you, but since you're stuck here I might as well make you as happy as possible. So do you want to go?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Harry sat thinking for a minute before grinning mischievously and nodding.

"I might as well brake as many rules as possible to piss the ministry and the old fool off." He joked. Wren laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"You're after my own heart Harry!"

He was standing in the corridor again. It was still filled with the mist. He looked down expecting to see soaked pajama's just like every other time. Instead he found himself in a pair of black satin pants and a red long sleeved silk shirt. His heart beat sped up. He didn't own _anything_ like this! This was something the Malfoys would wear.

He was shocked and amazed even further when his clothes were not affected by the mist. Only his hair lay limp, soaked down with water. Once again he heard footsteps behind him. He wanted to turn around as fast as he could, but his dream-body wouldn't allow it. Slowly he turned around; time seemed to slow down as well. Finally he was turned fully around. Footsteps echoed loudly in his head, his ears began to ring and his scar to throb. The shadowy figure of a man began to take form. The closer the man got the faster Harry's heart beat. The pigment of the man's face was just starting to become clear when he jolted awake.

His scar burning worse than any of his other dreams, but this time he understood why. He had been able to stay longer in the dream than any other time and before he had awoken he had seen one thing clearly. The blood red eyes of the man had burned through the mist to stop his heart with a jolt.

Lights pulsed around him erratically. Music practically blew the roof off of Heaven's Serenity. The smell of smoke and sweat made Harry gag. The bar was huge, the edges were raised on a platform all along the walls where the bar was at and in the middle of the building was a dance floor, where at the moment a mass of bodies danced against each other.

The bar ran around the whole building and at the back a stage separated the long bar in two. A band was playing a fast up-beat song sending the crowd into a frenzy. Wren dragged him over to the right side of the bar where eight bartenders were seen down its length. She headed over to one in particular. When they reached the bar she nudged him towards a barstool while she stood behind him.

"Joe! JOE!" she screamed over the roar of the music. A young looking bartender with spiky black hair walked over to them. He leaned over the counter with a smirk.

"Welcome to Heaven's Serenity. How you doin' Wren? Can't wait to see you perform tonight!" he yelled back at her. Harry blushed lightly, the man's face was extremely too close for comfort. Wren seemed to notice his discomfort because she pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sent Joe a warning look and he leaned back.

"Just hard to hear in here Wren. You know I wouldn't jump him." He said with an apologetic look. Wren nodded and offered a tiny smile.

"I know or else I wouldn't ask you to watch over him for me. He's my little bro so I don't want him mixed up in the wrong crowd." She ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"Of course, anything for you Wren. You can just stay here cause this is my section of the bar tonight Mr…"

"Harry, my name's Harry." He replied holding out his hand. Joe shook it hastily seeing another customer motioning to him.

"Don't worry about a thing Wren I'll watch him. Just leave him there and I'll figure something out for him. Excuse me though, tonight's busy cause everyone's heard you were here to sing." He said as he hurried away.

"You'll have to excuse him for how he acted with you. To be straightforward he's gay." She said as she let him go and sat on the barstool next to him. He stared at her appalled.

"And you're going to leave me with him!" he asked incredulously.

"Harry, easy. I wouldn't leave you with him if I didn't trust him. He may be gay but that kind of thing doesn't matter to me. I've known him for years. If he hits on you tell him to stop and I swear he will! I know him and I know he won't even think of hurting you." Wren said soothingly.

Harry still felt uneasy though. He glanced over to the easy-going bartender as he mixed a drink and spoke happily with a customer. He looked back at Wren with uncertainty.

"Trust me Harry, and trust Joe too. Besides I'll be up on stage constantly watching you. I'm only going to sing a couple of songs and then we'll get out of here. Just relax and enjoy my show, this is the first time you'll get to see me on stage and hear me sing." She said excitedly. She kissed his forehead and waved a hurried good-bye before she disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"She's one hell of a girl." Said a voice behind him. He spun around to find Joe back again. Harry nodded nervously. Why did he suddenly feel like he was going through separation anxiety? He rested his head on his hand boredly. Joe looked at him observingly for a moment.

"So you want anything beer, tequila, Bloody-Mary, anything?" he asked as he rummaged around under the bar.

"Oh, I'm not old enough to drink." Harry said as he watched an assorted number of bottles appear and disappear on the counter-top. Joe finally popped his head back up.

"Come on Harry do you think the rest of us in here are old enough to drink? I can tell you right now that eight-five percent of the customers we have in here tonight are underage. How about a beer to start you off? How old are you anyway?" he asked as he pulled out a beer bottle and poured it into a glass, and slid the drink in front of him.

"I'm going on sixteen in seven days. How old are you and how old do you have to be to be a bartender?" Harry asked as he curiously blew at the froth on the top of his drink. He sipped it experimentally and winced at the harsh taste that assaulted his mouth.

"I'm nineteen and you have to be twenty-five to be a bartender. You'll get used to the drink don't worry. I hated my first beer and then I loved my second one. Strange how alcohol works." He chuckled. He turned to take care of another customer while Harry daringly took larger sips. The crowd's sudden screams startled him and he turned around. Wren was up on stage waving at the crowd. He didn't notice when Joe came back over and leaned against the counter by him. Both were watching Wren up on stage as a new band formed behind her.

"Hey everybody, I'm excited to be here tonight are you?" she yelled into the microphone. Screams were her only answer.

"Right, let's get started this song's called Immortality." Music erupted at the end of her sentence. It wasn't slow but it wasn't fast either, it also had its own special sound that Harry had never heard before. Then the words started and he found himself unable to turn away.

_I waste my days withering away_

_Watching as the years pass by._

Nobody noticed several black robed figures appearing in the crowd.

_Loved one's leave me, never to return _

_Old friends die, new one's never found_

_Leaving me all alone._

They instantly blended in with the shadows of the erratic lights.

_Stars and planets explode_

_It's nothing to behold_

_Filling the galaxy with white light_

_Something you can see from_

_The smallest height._

Vaguely Harry had the sensation that something wasn't exactly right but he was too enthralled by the fluid motions of Wren's dance and the words of her song to really care.

_Hearing the Earth's cry_

_As it too soon will die._

_Meteors crash down from above_

_Explosions never ending._

_The sun breaks through the atmosphere_

_Radiation, Death; slow and painful._

Harry heard a startled yell behind him before he found himself being hauled over the bar counter and roughly thrown to the floor.

_The races dwindle as I watch_

_People die around me,_

_Those who I have taught._

Screams brake through the sweet melody of Wren's song. The electric guitar gave a horrible twang as the guitarist was blasted in the chest with a green light. Harry struggled against his captor, struggling to find out what was going on. The screams became a frenzy now; the smell of fear was thick in the air.

A hand covered his mouth preventing him from calling for help. A face appeared above him and he recognized Joe the bartender.

"Hush Harry! You must listen to me! You have to get out the back way, there's a door a few feet away that will lead you to the cellar where we keep our alcohol. At the back of the cellar is a door that will lead you out to the street. Just run straight through the cellar and you'll reach it, no turns. When I say go, run for that door and don't look back. Trust me when I say that Wren can take care of herself she's mastered in martial arts. Now go!" he finished with a harsh yell. He let Harry go and jumped to his feet.

Harry followed suit and glanced behind him. Lights were flying everywhere, but they weren't the overhead lights of the bar. They were magic lights, red, green, purple; people went down screaming in agony when they were hit by one. He looked up to the stage and saw Wren flipping someone in black over her shoulder and kicking someone in the head at the same time. Harry felt someone shove him and looked to see the frightened face of Joe.

Remembering what he was supposed to do, Harry ran for the door on his right. A red light blasted the back shelf where hundreds of assorted bottles of alcohol sat sending glass shards and alcohol raining down on him. He covered his head and kept running. Blindly he searched for the doorknob trying to stay crouched low to the ground.

He found the knob and wrenched to door open. He practically threw himself down the stairs in his hurry to get away from the massacre. Everything was dark but going by Joe's information, Harry ran in a straight line towards the back of the cellar. Even in the dark he could see a quick movement to his left side. He ducked down low and he heard something go by over his head and the sound of someone cursing.

Thinking he had made it clear and jumped up and started for the door again. He didn't last long before he was tackled to the ground from behind. He kicked wildly with his legs but his attacker was sitting on his back. He got off a scream for help before a hand holding a smelly cloth was shoved over his nose and mouth. He struggled against his captors hold but his vision spiraled down when he took a deep breath. A horrid smell assaulted his nose and an awful taste bombarded his taste buds. The last thing he remembered was the pounding of feet on the ground and yells filling the cellar before his vision went completely black, and he was sucked into a never ending black hole.

**Authors Note:** Hello, everyone! This was a **really** long chapter whew! I've decided on the main relationship, and no it's not Wren and Harry. Thank you all for taking the time and reading! I would also like to send special thanks to KaR-LiN and Crystal D. Starlit! Thanks Crystal for letting me know that I didn't have the option clicked for anonymous reviewers. Now everyone can review! Yay! Next chapter is; **Chapter 4: Path of Darkness: Harry finally chooses his side.**


	4. Path of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or claim to. Everything to do with Harry Potter is J.K.Rowlings. The only things I own are my ideas and my original character Wren.

**Chapter4: Path of Darkness**

The first thing Harry heard when he awoke was the echoing sound of dripping water. He blinked a few times and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He immediately regretted it as he suddenly felt nauseous and his vision blurred dangerously. He put his head between his knees with a groan. It was several minutes later before he was able to move without the concern of puking up his guts.

The most obvious conclusion he made was that he was in a cell. There was no window to provide any light so it was hard to tell just how big the cell was. He stood up shakily and felt along the walls for any means of an escape, or weapon. It seemed lady luck had abandoned him. The cell was small, very small, and completely bare.

He had found the door and hoped that there was a window at the top to see out of but there wasn't. In desperation he felt along the walls again in case he missed something, but he hadn't. He settled himself on the floor and leaned back against the wall. Panic had begun to rise in his chest before he squashed it. For Merlin's sake! He wouldn't die in fear like some lowly coward! When they came for him he wouldn't beg for mercy. He was going to walk straight up to Voldemort and stand tall just like his father had done.

He sat waiting patiently. The hour hand on his watch ticked away. No matter how much he tried to suppress it, anxiety slowly began to build. Finally at thirty minutes past six the first sign of life was heard outside his cell. Footsteps echoed loudly. Harry scrambled to his feet and backed up against the wall. The footsteps continued to get louder until finally, they stopped at his cell door.

Harry straightened his black t-shirt and dusted the seat of his blue-jeans hastily, as he heard locks clicking; being undone. He schooled his expression to one of determination as the door creaked open. Harry almost chuckled at the thought of a bright light blinding him like in the movies, but he was only met by a dim light emitting from a Death Eaters wand. There were two, standing in the door way like grim reapers waiting to take you to deaths door. His musings were cut short by the one in front speaking.

"Out Potter! The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, and we've only got thirty minutes to make you look half-way decent." He, for it was a male Harry could tell by the voice, sneered, and practically spat out 'decent'. Harry took a few cautious steps forward.

"Decent, for Voldemort? Well that's hardly fair since he most certainly won't look decent for me! He's ugly enough to scare death away!" Harry retorted and almost regretted it as he was hit with crucio. He dropped to the floor screaming in agony. He writhed on the floor tossing and turning clutching his chest. It felt like acid had been poured all over his body and his bones were on fire. At last it ended, he lay there panting and shaking. He felt someone grab his arm and haul him to his feet. They dragged him, stumbling along, out of the cell and down the hallway.

He wasn't sure how long they walked, all he knew was that he was dizzy from all the twists and turns and staircases, and that he hurt all over still. They stopped in front of a door. Harry hardly had time to register that the door was made of black wood before he was shoved into the room beyond it.

"Hurry up and bath or we'll do it for you! You mess up **anything**in there and the Dark Lord will have your head, this is his private bathing area." growled one of the two before the door was slammed shut in his face.

Confused, Harry turned to find that he was indeed in a bathroom, and what a bathroom it was. Everything, and did he mean everything, was made out of a black glassy marble. The bath in the middle of the room was big enough to rival the Prefect's bath at Hogwarts! There was a shower that ran along half of the right wall, and on the left wall were shelves of different potions that Harry had no clue what was in them or what they were used for. On the rest of the right wall were a toilet and a humongous sink and counter. This place was made for a king in Harry's opinion.

Suddenly remembering the Death Eaters threat about bathing him, he undressed in a hurry and folded his clothes neatly before placing them on the floor by the sink. Walking over to the shower he was amazed at all the different knobs. Testing a few of them he figured out which one turned the water on and jumped in under the hot steam. He wondered just how long he had before they barged in on him. He cringed at the thought and hurriedly shampooed and conditioned his hair. He was just finishing washing his body when his first warning came.

"You've got ten minutes boy!" a loud banging came from the door. He wondered just how long he had before they barged in on him. He cringed at the thought and hurriedly shampooed and conditioned his hair. He was just finishing washing his body when his first warning came.

"You've got ten minutes boy!" a loud banging came from the door. Harry rinsed off and jumped out of the shower. Drying as fast as he could he froze. What was he supposed to wear? He looked to where he had placed his old clothes to find them gone. He gave the bathroom a quick search which turned up nothing. Wrapping a towel securely around his waist he knocked on the door. Harry silently cursed as he blushed when it opened.

"What am I supposed to wear?" he mumbled as he looked at the tiled floor, suddenly interested in all the strange swirls and designs.

"Your clothes of course." One of the two said matter-of-factly.

"But, they're gone." He finally looked up and motioned to behind him. They both leaned into the doorway and scanned the room.

"Damn It! Stay here McNair I'll have to get him something. Damn elves!" One of them said vehemently which Harry suddenly realized sounded oddly like Mr. Malfoy. He stalked off down the hallway leaving Harry alone with the Death Eater Harry now knew as McNair. Harry shifted from one foot to the other and tightened his grip self-consciously on the towel.

It seemed forever before Malfoy returned at a jog. He shoved a pile of clothes into his arms and pushed him back into the bathroom. With a yelled;

"Hurry! The Dark Lord is not a fan of tardiness!" He slammed the door shut again. Harry was shocked to find that all the material he was just given was all of very fine quality. He smiled slightly then frowned. All of these clothes were the same as those he had worn in his dream, only the shirt was a different color.

He shrugged off his uncertainty and pulled on a pair of black boxers, black satin pants and a white silk shirt. He tucked the bottom of his pants into a pair of black leather boots that startled him when they shrank to fit his feet snuggly. Finally pulling on a black cloak he knocked on the door again.

McNair opened it, or at least he thought it was McNair. Stupid masks, Harry thought in annoyance as he was grabbed by the arm again and dragged into a jog. Every once-in-a-while Harry noticed that one of the Death Eaters would look at a gold pocket watch and curse. At this point in time Harry was beyond confused, he was completely lost!

This was not what he had expected! His thoughts had been filled with torture, blood, pain and death all day! He was not prepared for bath and fancy clothes. Had these people gone insane? There was something obviously going on that Harry had no clue about and he wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

After more twists, turns and stairs than Harry could count they reached a set of double doors. Malfoy and McNair stopped for a moment to compose themselves before they opened the doors and shoved Harry inside. Harry couldn't help but to gasp at the finery of the dining hall. The walls were painted white with gold lining; there was a huge chandelier that took up a large amount of space on the ceiling. The table was so big it could have easily seated one hundred or more people.

Although one thing drew Harry's immediate attention. At the head of the table sat a young man. Black hair and blood red eyes gave everything away, shocked to almost cursing aloud in horror. Before him sat the Dark Lord Voldemort, or at least that's what it appeared to be only he was much, **much** younger and a thousand times more handso- what the hell was he thinking! That particular thought brought Harry back down to earth to find that Harry and company had just come to a stop in front of the man.

"Welcome Harry, won't you have a seat? You are dismissed McNair, Malfoy, and thank you for being on time. You were almost a minute late." Voldemort spoke in a rich voice that sent an unwanted shiver down Harry's back. Harry quickly took the pro-offered chair and sat down. Malfoy and McNair sent murmured apologies as they bowed before retreating from the room.

Suddenly Harry didn't feel as brave as he had before. Now he was confused and did not want to be in such close quarters with Voldemort without anyone around. Suddenly an almost greater shock than seeing Voldemort young again came over him. His scar didn't hurt, it didn't twinge, or itch, or anything! Now he was completely floored, that was just the icing and cherry-top to the already overloaded cake!

He turned to demand answers but when he saw those red eyes staring at him with such a look all words died a horrible bloody death in his throat. Then he smiled, a cocky self-satisfied smile that Harry felt like he could slap off his face!

"I see you must have many questions on your mind. Let me try to answer some of them. You must be wandering why instead of killing you I have invited you to dinner, am I correct?" he asked again in that rich enticing-_slap_! Harry mentally slapped himself, what the hell was wrong with him? Oh no! Someone poisoned him, he was delusional! He could see the _Daily Prophet_ headline now '_Famous Boy-Who-Lived killed by poison in his cell water!' _His thoughts of utter humiliation were interrupted again as Voldemort continued talking taking Harry silence as a yes.

"Well, that is a very complicated question that will take a while to explain. Let's eat while we talk shall we?" just as he asked that, food of all kinds appeared on the table in front of them. Harry practically drooled over the selection. After being starved at the Dursley's this kind of food was paradise.

He watched as Voldemort picked out what he wanted before he himself reached in for something. Picking light foods as Voldemort had (there was no point in gorging himself and getting fat) he waited for him to continue the conversation. He didn't have to wait long.

"I have a proposition for you. You know I have tried to kill you several times and failed. Well I have decided that I no longer want to kill would you like to know why I have a sudden change of heart?

At Harry's nod he continued.

"Has anyone told you why I wanted to kill you in the first place? No? Well then it seems that Dumbledore was a larger fool than I thought. Harry you know who I am, Tom Riddle, Dark Lord Voldemort, but I am something else I am the Heir of Slytherin. That much you do know, but do you know who you are?" he asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Of course I do, I'm Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world. The one who will once and for all vanquish you; the Dark Lord. I know very well who I am." Harry replied as he watched for any sign of Voldemort keeling over from poison. Finding none Harry very hesitantly took a bite of his own food.

"No, Harry. That's where you are wrong. That's not who you really are, that's just what the Wizarding world makes you out to be. If you wanted to, you could deny being any of those things and just be Harry Potter. You could just walk away and disappear somewhere and you would remain the same. You don't have to save the world, or defeat me."

"If you are going in the direction I think you're going, then no Voldemort I will not join you." Harry said quietly with none of his defiance that he had used every other time to refuse him.

"Just let me explain everything to you Harry and then I will let you consider my proposition. As I said before that's not who you really are. One thing that Dumbledore has kept from you since your birth is that you are the Heir of Gryffindor." Voldemort said as he pushed his plate aside and leaned forward on the table staring intently at Harry. Harry felt himself go numb. He was the Heir of Gryffindor? There was no way, but then, a memory came back to him from his second year, how had he been able to wield Gryffindor's sword?

"That's it Harry, you are the Heir to a very prestigious family. Did you ever wonder why I was so obsessed with killing you? Did you never make the connection with the old rivalry between Godrik and Salazar?" Voldemort was whispering now, as if he didn't want anyone else in the room to hear; only there was no one else.

How was this possible? No matter how hard he wanted to refuse; to come up with some excuse as to why it wouldn't work; he couldn't. Everything Voldemort had said sounded so true.

"So, if I'm the Heir of Gryffindor, what do you want of me?" Harry asked in a daze. Voldemort looked serious than Harry had ever seen him.

"My proposition to you Harry is this; Join me, stand by my side in this war. You will not have to bear my mark, nor will you participate in any battle you do not want to be in. You don't even have to be out there on the field you could just work as intelligence here in my castle. You could just stay here out of everything and away from everything that's happening outside these walls. I do not require an immediate answer, but think on it Harry. I will not lie to you like so many others have done. I want to end this rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin here and now. What have you got to say to my proposition now Harry Potter?" Voldemort finished with a sigh as he leaned back against his chair. Harry stared at him a moment before he too leaned back against his chair. He looked up at the chandelier and watched as the light caught the crystal sending off prisms of colored light.

Voldemort had just given him a way out of the war. What was he supposed to do take it? He really wished Wren was here so he could ask her what she thought on the matter. Then a memory jolted him, Wren had dealings with the Dark Arts. She would probably say go for it with extra enthusiasm. If he was going to do this, there was one thing that needed to be added to the proposition.

"Alright, Voldemort you win, but there is one thing I want to add." Harry said tiredly. Voldemort practically beamed with pride and victory.

"What's that Harry?" he asked jovially.

"I still want to continue my schooling at Hogwarts, and even then this little joining of sides will remain secret. I will decide whether or not I will finish schooling at Hogwarts or with my Guardian after my sixth year." He said as he tore his eyes away to look at Voldemort.

"Your Guardian? How is this if you mean Remus Lupin I was not aware that he was made your legal Guardian." He said curiously.

"Oh no, she goes by the name of Wren, Wren Catrin. I expect she'll show up sooner or later. Somehow no matter what she always seems to know where I'm at." Harry said with a smile. Voldemort suddenly frowned deep in thought.

"Well, well. The great assassin Wren Catrin finally appears once more. Yes, I do believe it will be a pleasure meeting with her. But back to business Harry, I agree with your terms so do we have a deal?" Voldemort asked with a new light in his eyes. He held out his hand which Harry took. Please forgive me Sirius. He prayed silently to himself. When they let go Harry couldn't take much more of his curiosity bouncing around in his head.

"Voldemort, why doesn't being near you or your touch hurt me?"

"Ah yes, your scar. Well I've discovered it only hurts if I'm feeling particularly malicious towards you. Now I see you are tired, I've had a room prepared for you next to mine. Lucious will show you the way. I must go to a meeting many things to do you know." Voldemort said as they both stood up from the table. Harry followed him out of the dining hall and into the large sitting room which Harry just now noticed. Lucious Malfoy was sitting in a chair reading when he noticed the door open. He jumped to his feet and bowed.

"Lucious, lead your new second-in-command to his room and do be quick about it we have a meeting to attend to." Voldemort said as he waved Harry over to Lucious.

"Until tomorrow Harry." He said as he exited from the room via another door Harry just now noticed.

"This way my Lord, if you'll follow me I will take you to your room." Malfoy said with a bow. As Harry followed him only one thought crossed his mind.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews! As you can probably see the main relationship is HPxTR. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this being a slash story! ! Next chapter is **Chapter 5: Shattered Prophecy Wren shows up.**


	5. Shattered Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or claim to. Everything to do with Harry Potter is J. K. Rowlings. The only things I own are my ideas and my original character Wren.

**Chapter 5: Shattered Prophecy**

Harry awoke to sunlight flitting across his face from the large window across the room. Groggily he twisted and rolled around in the silk sheets not wanting to wake up.

_Silk sheets?_

That thought got him up in a hurry, he didn't own silk sheets. For a few seconds he looked around in confusion and fear. Then everything that had happened came back in a rush and he relaxed slightly in relief. He plopped back down and lay there thinking about the consequences of his decision. He had just betrayed his parents and Sirius's memory. He had betrayed Remus the last remaining marauder, and all of his friends.

The only person he still had a chance at having at his side was Wren, and he wasn't so sure himself if she would be proud or disappointed in him. Dragging himself out of the depressing thoughts he rubbed his eyes blearily and stretched. When he was done with his morning ritual he sat up again and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Putting them on, he took a good look around the room which he could now call his own.

The night before he hadn't really been awake enough to examine it. He had only been able to bid Mr. Malfoy a good-bye and thank you, change into some silk pajamas that had been set out for him, and jump into the soft, inviting bed. Now that he was awake he leaned back against the headboard of the _very_ large four-poster bed, and took the time to observe his surroundings.

The room was done beautifully in Slytherin colors mixed with a little (very little) maroon for Gryffindor color. On both sides of the bed were tables, each one held an intricately designed lamp. The sheets and pillows on the bed were emerald green and silver.

The posts on the bed had carved snakes wrapped around them possessively. There were two chairs and a small couch (all black leather) settled around a large fireplace. On the left side of the bed a large wardrobe sat. It was a rich dark brown and had a Japanese design of Sakura trees on the front. The window that had woken him up was on the opposite wall of the wardrobe and took up a large space of the wall.

The stone walls had hangings that ranged from the color; black, green, and maroon. Each one had some kind of design relative to the Slytherin family crest or snakes. Overall the room was extremely nice and very large. It was so large Harry almost felt lost in it.

Remembering that he needed to get up and shower, he threw back the sheets and scooted himself over to the edge of the bed and hopped down. Moving over to the wardrobe he opened the double doors and let his jaw drop. The wardrobe was magicked to be a walk-in closet and held some of the most expensive clothing that he had ever seen. Stepping inside everything was ordered in sections from casual (which didn't look very casual) to dressy (which was jaw-dropping).

Hesitantly deciding something from the "casual" section he walked over to the door to his bedroom and opened it. Another thing he was not expecting was a guard posted outside his door. Frowning slightly when they immediately feel to their knees in a bow, he walked out into the corridor.

"You don't have to do that, but may I ask why Voldemort thought I needed a guard at my door? Am I to always be under surveillance incase I try to escape or something?" Harry asked slightly disappointed that he was supposed to be second in command and was going to be constantly watched.

"Oh no my Lord Prince! I am to be your personal bodyguard until the time when the Dark Lord presents you to all the Death Eaters as our new Dark Prince. There are those who would wish you harm and I have the authority stop them at all costs." The Death Eater replied as he remained kneeled. Harry cocked his head in curious way. He had heard that voice before, but it had always been spoken to him with malice, surely not but it was possible.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes my Lord Prince, that is my name. Is there anything I may get you my lord prince?" Malfoy asked still groveling at his feet which made Harry's eye twitch.

"Listen Malfoy I don't want you to kneel down to me, at least not in private. It's embarrassing having a Malfoy bow to me. No insult intended but you're very respectable people and I never could picture a Malfoy bowing down to anyone." Harry said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up.

He met Malfoy's cold grey eyes through his mask. After all the growing he did this summer (he had made it to the height of 5'8"!) Malfoy still remained a few inches taller than him.

"May I speak frankly to you my Lord Prince?

At Harry's nod he continued

"Potter, I never would have thought you'd join Voldemort of all people. What happened to fighting for all that's right and what the HELL happened to you hating me?" He asked as he looked around for a second making sure nobody heard what he had just said.

"Well Voldemort offered me a position outside the war and a way out of the prophecy. As for me hating you, well in this place I could use a friend. That is if you're willing to set aside the Potter and Malfoy animosity?" Harry asked as he smirked slightly. Malfoy looked at him in confusion for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, but answer me one thing. Where's Harry Potter and what have you done to him?" he asked suspiciously. Harry burst out laughing at the joke. When he calmed down a bit he answered.

"I'm serious Malfoy, or should I call you Draco? But either way I have to take a shower and see Voldemort. Could you take me to the bathroom?"

"This was my lord Prince, and yes you can call me Draco." It turned out that the bathroom was just two doors down. Before he went inside he turned back to Draco.

"I'll call you Draco if you call me Harry and not kneel to me in private." Harry asked in a challenging voice. He stuck out his hand and Draco took it.

"Alright Harry, I never back down from a dare if I may assume it's one by your tone? I'll be stationed outside if you need me." Draco said as he turned his back to him and glanced back and forth down the corridor.

"Thanks Draco." Harry whispered as he shut the door. He showered quickly and dressed in the fine clothes. He was just heading over to the door when he heard voices coming from outside it. As quietly as possible he leaned against it to hear better.

"Where is he Draco? I know you're guarding him. Is he in there? Move aside Draco!" came a very familiar female voice. Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, Bellatrix Lestrange! He was brought back to the conversation outside when he heard Draco's voice.

"Move along, Aunt Bella. My Lord Prince is under my protection and I have orders straight from The Dark Lord to punish any who try and harm him." Spoke Draco in a harsh voice that even Harry had never heard before. It sent a cold shiver down his back and he paled. He never thought he would hear such a tone come from Draco Malfoy! He heard grumbling about being told what to do by a teenager as the conversation ceased to continue and Lestrange moved on down the corridor.

Deeming it safe he slowly opened the door and met Draco's back. He tapped it and apologized when Draco jumped a little.

"Thanks for keeping Lestrange away from me." Harry muttered as he looked at the floor.

"It's nothing Harry, it's my job and besides I can't have my new friend getting tortured or killed." He added on quickly when he saw Harry's face fall at the first part.

"Now if you'll follow me the Dark Lord wishes to see you in his office before you dine with him for breakfast." He said as he started walking down the right side of the corridor. As they walked they whispered to each other about Quidditch and different school-related things. At one point Draco asked a question that Harry chastised himself about mentioning earlier.

"So Harry, earlier you mentioned that the Dark Lord gave you a way out of the prophecy. What prophecy were you talking about?" Harry thought silently to himself for a minute before deciding that he should tell him.

"I'll tell you in my room later, by the way it just accord to me that you said you were my body guard. But do you sleep at night? I mean you can't possibly stand guard all day and all night all the time!" Harry said louder this time. Draco didn't bother to shush him about this particular subject as they were passing a few Death Eaters in the hall.

"Well, my Lord Prince, my father comes and takes over my position at night. It is quite simple to tell that any real attempt on your life will happen at night and my father is more than enough to discourage such an attempt." Draco replied loudly too. As they passed them they gave each other a quick grin that immediately disappeared when an alarm sounded throughout the castle.

"Draco what's going on?" Harry asked started at the loud shrieking noise. He tried to cover his ears but Draco grabbed one of his arms and broke into a run. Harry covered his left ear and let Draco drag him through the corridors.

"We're not far from my Lords office!" was the only reply he received to his earlier question. Chaos was everywhere; Death Eaters ignored the two teenagers and instead ran around in every direction. Harry was pulled through the suddenly crowded corridors and finally ushered into a room he hadn't noticed until now. Turning around as Draco shut the door he was met with a very large office area.

There were two statues made from marble of giant snakes (which Harry would have guessed were baby basilisks if he had more time to consider them) around the door. They had their mouths open and in a striking position. To Harry it felt like he was being examined while he stood in-between them. He was too engrossed in looking around to notice Draco run past him to kneel at Voldemorts feet.

He looked up and noticed that around the edge of the room there was a five-foot walk-way. On the walk-way were book-shelves tons of them; all along the walls. He brought his attention back down to the lower part of the room. The center of the floor was covered with an enormous green and black rug. On the rug were two large oak desks that looked like they had cost a fortune with chairs at each one that looked like you could just sink into them. The desks were positioned in a backwards L-shaped form with a three foot space in-between the ends of the desks.

In front of the desks were several comfortable looking chairs and couches. Also a glass table sat in the middle of the sitting area. The walls were covered in tapestries and portraits of Salazar Slytherin and to Harry's immense shock there was a portrait of Godrick Gryffindor behind the desk that was on the right side of the room and you could only see its profile from where he was standing at the door.

Finally he was brought out of his examination by somebody pushing him further into the room (later he found out it to be Draco). He looked around and noticed that the room was filled with several Death Eaters. All of them were standing and circled around someone. Harry looked into the hole in the circle created by Draco, and met the red-eyes of Voldemort.

He couldn't suppress a shiver when he met those eyes. They always drew him in and he could never seem to look away. He hesitantly walked forward and became aware that all the talking had ceased and everyone was looking at him. He stopped a few feet away from the group. Voldemort seemed to realize that Harry wasn't going to come any closer and so mover towards him himself.

"Harry, I'm glad you were able to make it, but I had hoped that you would be able to see the office without us being in a…situation." Harry blushed deeply when Voldemort came to a stop just a foot away. He looked away from his eyes and was met with a broad chest. His blush deepened. He couldn't help that the top of his head only came to the bottom of Voldemorts neck!

Harry felt a hand move to under his chin and looked up. There was a strange look in Voldemorts eyes that he had never seen before. Just before either of them said anything they heard screams coming from the sitting room corridor. Harry tore his eyes away from those red ones but he noticed with an odd tingling sensation in his stomach that Voldemort had not removed his hand from under Harry's chin.

Everyone's attention was on the door. The screams were increasingly getting closer to the room until it sounded like they were coming from right behind the door. Everything suddenly became silent when a thud sounded on the door. All the Death Eaters in the room had their wands drawn and trained on the door.

Slowly as if taunting the people in the room, the door opened and the body of a Death Eater slid down the door and lay half in and half out of the room. For a second, as if the person on the other side was contemplating their decision, the door stopped. Then it was kicked up with a powerful force. Harry heard several curses being uttered at the same time. The room was filled with different colored lights for a split second.

Everyone watched in shock as the spells were absorbed into a blue shimmering magical shield that surrounded, to Harry's shock, a young black haired green eyed woman.

"Wren!" Harry yelled over the thick silence. Wren looked over at him with an expression Harry could only describe as a "warrior" expression. When someone was in a fight or battle, they had to suppress their feelings so that they could do what had to be done without any conflicting emotions. He had been told this by the very same person who was standing before him now.

"Harry, are you okay? I think I should have informed you before that it's not safe for you to stray to far away from me." She said in a cold voice that reminded Harry of how Draco had sounded earlier. She stepped further into the room, but stopped when she saw Voldemort touching him.

"Let him go!" she growled out. It took Harry a moment to understand what she was talking about and when he did he blushed. God, what was wrong with him and blushing so much? There was something wrong with him or something; why did he suddenly have all these strange feelings for the Dark Lord of all people? He would have to talk to Wren about it some time…maybe.

When he felt Voldemort remove his hand a strange sense of disappointment came over him but it snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wren you don't understand what's going on here! Just listen to me okay? Everything's fine there's no need for anymore violence." Harry said as he walked forward towards her. He stopped when the Death Eaters rushed forward and started throwing curses.

"Stop at once!" yelled Voldemort to Harry's surprise. Everything in the room stopped, all the curses were suspended in the air. The Death Eaters looked around in shock before they dropped to their knees and started begging their Lord for forgiveness. Harry moved to touch one of the spells close to him but was stopped when someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see Wren standing by his side.

"Don't touch it Harry now come on we have to get out of here." she said in a soft voice. Harry stared at her then lowered his eyes with a sigh.

"Wren, I can't. There's something I have to tell you. I joined Voldemorts side; he gave me a position in this war that I couldn't resist. Just let me explain everything to you okay?" Harry confessed to her in a whisper that only she could hear. She gave him a strange look but nodded her consent as she sent an analyzing look at the occupants of the room. Harry gave her a grateful smile before he turned around to look at Voldemort.

"Alright, um sorry if any Death Eaters were hurt but she's agreed to let me talk to her about what's happened since I was brought here. So, is it okay if we walk around outside?" Harry asked nervously, he couldn't even look him in the eyes. Wren coughed behind him and they both turned their attention to her.

"Uh well, they may not exactly be hurt… well some are but there's a few that are uh well you'll see. I kind of went out of control when I realized that Harry was taken." She muttered the last part quietly. Voldemort furrowed his brow the tiniest bit.

"Well, it's not that I'm not excited to finally meet the great assassin but my I inquire as to exactly how many?" was all that he asked as he moved forward to shake her hand. Wren bit her lip a little and quickly shook his hand.

"Well not that many, just a few that wouldn't leave me alone and persisted in following me here. Anyway could Harry and I just talk? I have to decide what I'm going to do before I get comfortable." She said more jovially than she looked.

"Of course, but Harry be back before dark. I want to talk to you about what you'll be doing here and the forest is not safe at night time. Draco stay with them at all times." He said as he turned and motioned at his Death Eaters to follow him as he walked from the room. Harry turned back to Wren. The trio stood there for a minute until Harry broke the silence.

"Well um Draco where's the front door? I think this conversation would best be spoken outside rather than where anyone could just overhear." Harry asked Draco as he clapped his hands together. Draco started moving towards a side door that led out into a secondary corridor. They remained in an uneasy silence as they made their way through the corridor and down a staircase to the front door.

They walked out into the bright sunlight and down the enormous steps of the castle. Harry marveled at the Dragon statues on the front lawn by the sidewalk.

"There's a lake behind the castle if you want to walk around it I'll take you there." Draco suggested. Harry looked to Wren who nodded in agreement. Draco nodded and then started to make his way around the side of the castle. For a while they remained silent but Harry decided that it was time to at least start on the conversation.

"Wren, I know you went to great lengths to find me and then get here, but something happened while I was here. I think I should begin with when I was captured. Well, when Heaven's Serenity was attacked I was told there was a backdoor in the cellar which I was going to when I was attacked from behind and drugged.

By this time they had made it to the back of the castle and were making their way down to the lake.

"When I got here I was in a cell (Wren growled at that) but then I was told to clean myself up and was led to Voldemorts private bathroom. I was given extremely nice clothes and was then led to a dinner with Voldemort. He gave me the proposition that if I joined him he would give me a position in this war that would take me off the battle field. I wouldn't have to fight anymore and I wouldn't have to go through with the prophecy." Harry explained as they walked slowly along the edge of the lake. Draco had dropped back to several feet behind them.

"Prophecy? What prophecy is that?" Wren asked curiously.

"Well at the end of last year, after…Sirius's death, Dumbledore told me about a prophecy that was made by a seer. It basically said that either me or Voldemort had to die because neither could live while the other survived. But I think that was leaning towards the fact that at the time and for some time afterwards Voldemort wanted to kill me.

Harry took this moment to pause for breath. Draco, he noticed, had moved closer to them so that he could hear what they were talking about.

"I think that what it meant when it said that neither of us could live while the other survived was that we were always trying to kill each other and there was never going to be a way for either of us to live if we're always trying to kill each other. Voldemort gave me a way out of that. By joining him, we no longer want to kill each other and so we can actually live while the other survived. So really this is what I want, this is my only means of escape. I'll still go to Hogwarts unless I want to quit but at the moment I don't. So, that's what happened Voldemort said that in exchange for all that, the only thing I have to do is work in intelligence and be his second-in-command. So, what do you think are you upset that I made such a decision?" it had taken several minutes for him to tell everything so by the time he had finished they had made quite a bit of headway on the lake and decided to turn around and start back.

"Well, that's a lot that happened, and I can't say that I'm upset with you because it's what you want and what you want is what I want. Overall I think you made a very good decision, and that has nothing to do with the fact that I am considered dark myself. Whatever you decide at any point in time always remember that I'll stand by your side. Now I want to have a little talk with Lord Voldemort, I have a little declaration I want to make." Wren said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What's that?" he asked his curiosity peeked.

"You'll just have to wait and see kiddo." She said with a laugh. They slowly made their way back up to the castle all three contemplating on the conversation that had just happened. It was about fifteen minutes later when they finally made it back inside the castle. Any damage that had been done by Wren was cleaned up and everything was repaired or replaced. They asked a couple of Death Eaters where the master was and made their way back to the office they had been in before.

Draco knocked first before entering at the Dark Lords command. Wren immediately passed Draco and made her way to the Dark Lord who was seated at his desk that faced the door. There was nobody else in the room to Harry's surprise. He didn't think much on that when he heard Wrens next words.

"Dark Lord Voldemort, my ward as spoken to me of your proposition and I must say that it was a very good one and that I must follow him in his decision. Lord Voldemort I give you my allegiance as an assassin, and only have one requirement. I will not kneel to you, if that is a problem I will retract my allegiance and move on. Do you accept me?" Wren asked with a slight bow.

Harry didn't think that anyone had ever seen Voldemort so pleased before.

"Of course, and I agree with your requirement. I welcome you with open arms Ms. Wren Catrin." (AN: do I have the Ms. Part right? I could never figure those things out. :p) Voldemort said as he stood from his chair and rounded his desk to shake hands with her. Harry looked on in astonishment. His guardian, Wren had just joined the Dark Lord for him. What could he say, but be thankful that he had someone who would stand by him any time he needed.

**Author's Note:** And so ends chapter 5 which was just as long as chapter 3 I believe. Thank you all for reading and I would rally like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Cookies for all! **Chapter 6: Assassin Wren goes on a mission for Voldemort; this chapter will be in Wren's point of view.**


	6. Assassin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except for Wren. J. K. Rowling has the awesome privilege of claiming their ownership.

**Chapter 6: Assassin**

The wooden beam creaked softly from age as Wren inched her way along it. The rafters that she stealthily moved through belonged to an extremely old church. To Wren it seemed silly to still have a hundred year old building still in use but she shouldn't really say anything when she was several thousand years old and she was still young.

She turned her attention away from her thoughts and focused on her mission. Voldemort had told her to assassinate all members of the Carson family and procure a certain artifact from their home. The family consisted of two parents a teenage boy and a three year old girl. Her thoughts turned unpleasantly to a mission that she had pulled one and thirty-one years age. In that mission she had failed to assassinate the whole family. For some reason she could not bring herself to kill the small child. So she ran and fled the scene, of course her boss or more along the line of master, had not been pleased.

God, what was wrong with her this evening? She couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to memories that she didn't need right now! Settling herself against the wall on one of the rafters, she listened to the priest talk about God, and right and wrong.

She scoffed quietly. Her life had been so screwed up it was hard for her to tell what the difference was between the two so she stopped trying. To her there was no right or wrong; there was only the mission and what she wanted to do. She would never let anything so little as right or wrong rule how she was supposed to act or behave; she would never let anything rule her again!

She let her thoughts drift and was only brought back to the present when she heard loud murmurings and many people moving about. Pushing herself away from the wall she leaned over the beam to look down. She smirked as she saw that the occupants of the church were finally leaving to go home and sleep in their safe beds.

"Think that while you still can; you're nothing more than little sheep being herded into the pen for the night. Completely unaware that you're being watched by the hungry wolf." She whispered softly as if she were speaking to someone in their ear.

She watched in delight when the mother of the family she was watching in particular shivered and drew her three year old closer to her. She felt strange now that she was killing again. That had been the whole reason of why she had left Harry alone eleven years back. Her old "master" had caught up with her and if she hadn't left Harry that night she would have dragged him into her nightmarish world.

Slowly she made her way through the shadows as she nimbly leaped from one rafter to another. Moving to the back of the church she found her point of entry; a small old window that was covered in a thick layer of dust. Easing it open (she winced when it creaked in protest) she slipped through into the night beyond.

Moving along the six-inch ledge, she flattened herself against the wall. When she finally reached the ancient oak (although it was young to her) she slipped onto a gnarled branch and true to her Elvin heritage; made her way down the tree in seconds. Still moving through the shadows as though she were part of them, she made her way back to the front of the church. She watched around the corner as the church goers said their evening good-byes and walked in the direction to their respective homes.

Catching sight once again of the Carson family she stuck to the shadows and followed them down the dark street. It was about ten minutes later when they finally reached their house. She watched under the cover of a nearby tree as they entered the house. She would have to wait until they went to sleep before she could brake in.

While she waited she gave a thorough examination of the house. She moved along the sides, looking at windows and ledges and doors; planning an entry and escape route. When she was done she settled herself against the back wall of the carport satisfied. She had found her entryway. Up at the top of the house was a window that led to the attic. It was old and weak; an easy way to get in the house.

The night passed slowly as all the lights on the street went out one by one. She let her thoughts drift from one thing to another and it was two hours later when she was startled out of her revere by an owl hooting. She jerked her head up and looked around. She found the culprit of the hoot in a tree off to her left and glared at it. The owl, shocked by such a glare, ruffled its feathers and gave an indignant hoot before it took flight.

She stood up away from the wall and dusted herself off. She carefully moved around the house noting that all the lights were out before she made her move. Crouching down by the car port wall she lunged up in a single fluid motion and grabbed hold of the roof of the port. If there were any passer-byers (which she made sure there weren't) they would have stared in awe at the feat she had just done. It wasn't every day that somebody jumped up fifteen feet and climbed onto a car port to break into a house.

Moving swiftly and not making a single sound she grabbed hold of a ledge on the second story and hauled herself onto it. Leaning back against the wall she did as she had done at the church and inched her way around to the back of the house where the window was located. Holding a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth she held her breath as she pulled a can of W-D-40 out of her supply pouch on the back of her leather black pants and proceeded to spray around the edges of the window to prevent it from squeaking.

When she was done she slipped the cloth and can back into her pouch, and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Slipping them on she clenched her fists a few times to get her fingers comfortable. Grabbing the crowbar that she had tied to the back of her pants she squeezed it into the space between the bottom of the window and the seal. Pushing down hard she felt the old metal lock give and then finally snap with nothing but a soft _ping_.

She chuckled as she pulled the crowbar back and tossed it to the ground behind her (not cement), she pushed open the reluctant window all the way before she slinked into the attic. Moving guardedly throughout the attic; she relied on her Elvin sight to see any boxes or furniture in her way. She found the door easily enough and pressed her ear to it to listen for any noises outside.

Hearing none she opened the door and almost laughed when she found out the people had been stupid enough not to lock it. She moved down the stairs with quick measured steps. She looked around and found herself at the end of the second floor hallway. Moving hastily she made her way to what she hoped to be the master bedroom.

It wasn't; she had opened the door to the three year olds room. She closed the door again but before she did she made sure to lock it from the inside. She would not be returning to kill the child single handedly; no she didn't think she could if she tried. She had a different plan, and hopefully God would forgive her transgressions when it came time to face him. Hopefully he would just send her to hell and give her the mercy of not facing all the people she had killed and were going to kill.

Moving to another door in the hallway she hoped again that it was the master bedroom. She had always gone with the plan to kill the adults first, sense they were the ones who could actually fight back. She struck luck when she opened the door into the parents' room. With only a small sense of guilt she pulled out a knife and made quick work of the two peacefully sleeping adults.

Whipping the blood on the cloth she had used earlier she turned to leave to find the young teenage boy pointing a wand at her. Tears streamed down his face as he aimed it straight at her chest. Not wasting any time, she moved in a blur of color to behind him and slit his young throat. He slumped to the floor as she made her way out of the room.

Not wanting to think about how he had known she was there, she jogged down the stairs no longer worried about the noise she made even though it was still very little. The three year old would not be able to figure out that the door was locked when the fire started. Before she set the rest of her plan into motion though, there was one thing that she had to retrieve at Voldemorts request.

Hurrying through the houses many rooms on the lower level she finally found the Mr. Carson's' study. Going through his desk she didn't find the file of papers that she was looking for. Seeing a file cabinet in the corner she walked over to it. She shook her head when she saw that it was locked. That didn't even faze her though; she just grabbed the handle and wrenched it open. The lock braking with a loud clang.

Going through all the cabinets the same way she at last found the file she was looking for. It was extremely thick and was sealed in a flap that had two pieces of string tied around the corners. Smirking she picked it up and left the room heading for the living room. As she had thought every wizard had candles and a fire place. She picked up a set of matches and a few candles. Grabbing the WD-40 can from her pouch she took the stairs two at a time and moved to the three year olds door.

Grabbing some paintings and curtains she lit the candles and used them to light the curtains and paintings. They burst into flames and she set them in a pile outside the door. She put the can in the middle of the pile and raced down the stairs and kicked the door open forcefully.

Sometimes she just loved her inhuman strength. Just as she was walking down the sidewalk nonchalantly with the file under her arm, an explosion sounded from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see pieces of wood flying through the air and fire raining down all over the house. Just as she had planned the can had exploded like a bomb and sent fire all over the house. By the time the fire-fighters arrived the house would be nothing but a pile of cinders.

She melted into the woods behind the other houses when she heard screams coming from the neighbors of the Carson's. She smirked as she took one last look at the large glow over the houses before she disappeared in a black wisp of smoke. She had not apparated; just disappeared. It wasn't to be until almost twenty minutes later that a faint siren rose up into the air. It would be another fifteen minutes before they arrived to find the house burned down.

Wren walked through the front doors of the castle as though she owned the place. The torches along the walls seemed to flicker a welcome to her as she walked by them. She noticed that not many Death Eaters were seen around even though this was Voldemorts main base of operations.

The castle was rather large, she noted with intrigue. It was about one-third the size of Hogwarts. Even though she knew that she would never explore the whole thing; she decided that one day when she had time she would set out to try and explore at least most of it.

She climbed two staircases, heading for Voldemorts and now Harry's office (she'd found that out early this morning) which was located on the second floor. All the spare bedrooms were located on the fourth floor while Hers, Voldemorts, and Harry's bedrooms were located on the fifth floor.

She had asked Voldemort the location of the training room if the castle had one, and he had told her that the basement level (which was just above the dungeons) was entirely created for any kind of training. It held weight rooms, training rooms, arenas, training equipment, and a room filled with ancient melee weapons.

She pushed her excited thoughts of checking out the basement level away when she reached the office doors. She knocked and waited for someone to call her in. She had expected to hear Voldemort call her in but instead she heard Harry's voice.

She opened the door a crack and poked her head in. Curiously looking around she found that Harry was completely alone with the exception of the blonde haired Death Eater who had followed them around the other day. She narrowed her eyes at him. If he was to be Harry's body guard like she thought he was then she was going to have to test him one of these days.

Harry looked up from a pile of papers he had been consulting the blonde boy about when he heard her open the door the rest of the way. Her mood bumped up from neutral to joy when she saw him smile brightly at her. She walked over and ruffled his hair affectionately before she plopped down in a leather chair that was in front of his desk.

"What's up?" she asked as she smiled back at him.

"Oh, not much. It turns out that Voldemort wants me to handle all the intelligence information like the number of new recrutes we have, the number of allies we have, how many magical creatures are against us and who they are, their powers, their weaknesses, all the little skirmishes, and future battles that are to take place. I thought I was going to be working on something simple; not planning battle tactics." Harry pouted as he ran a hand through his hair to try and fix it.

"Well Harry, if you need help I'll be glad to give you all kinds of ideas for battle tactics. I used to be the leader of an army a few thousand years ago. That may be a long time to you but to me it's like the blink of an eye so all the information is still vivid in my mind." She said soothingly as she leaned forward on his desk. She noticed that he looked a little frazzled and when she had told him that little bit of information a look of relief passed over his face.

"Oh, that's great Wren! Maybe you could also teach me how to plan out a battle also since it appears that I'll be doing this until the war ends." He said as he leaned back in his chair and yawned. It was rather late she thought as she looked at the magical clock on his desk. It showed 11:42 p.m. She scowled at him from her relaxed position.

"Harry James Potter what are you still doing working this late? You should be in bed mister!" she playfully growled out. He scowled right back at her.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to get back, and I need to give Voldemort these papers that I've finished." Just as he finished talking the door opened and the three occupants of the room looked over to it. Voldemort walked in looking a regal as ever in dark black pants and cloak with an emerald green silk shirt. His bangs were splayed across his red eyes as he read a memo.

He looked up when he felt many eyes watching him and nodded in their direction, but Wren didn't miss the look that passed between her young charge, who she thought more of a younger brother now, and Voldemort.

"I see you've returned from you're mission Miss. Catrin." He said in a velvet voice. She also didn't miss the small shiver that passed over Harry when he heard him talk. She turned her attention back to the powerful wizard who was walking to his desk. She stood from her chair and followed him, when she remembered the file she carried with her. She waited in front of his desk as he seated himself and sat the memo down before she spoke.

"The mission was a success and I retrieved the item of which you requested." She said in her formal tone. She handed over the document and waited as he flipped through it before he nodded in approval.

"Very good, I hope you did not have any trouble?" he asked in a voice that held a slight curious tone to it. She knew what he was talking about. The family she had attacked had been an underground family that worked for the order of the phoenix. He was asking her if anyone saw her or had shown up; someone like another order member.

"No trouble at all, it went smoothly.

She waited until he nodded again before she leaned over his desk and put her lips near his ear so that only he could hear what she was about to say. She felt him stiffen when started to speak.

"If you hurt him, in any way, even emotionally, if you use him, I will kill you understand? He is like my little brother, and if you don't mean what you say to him or do to him, I'll make you suffer. Otherwise I don't mind you being with him." She whispered harshly. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes to prove that she meant it.

She smirked when she saw him nod in acknowledgement. She turned around and saw Harry looking at her in confusion and curiosity. She chuckled to herself; that boys' curiosity would never be satisfied.

"Come on Harry I think it's time for you to go to bed do you agree Voldemort?" she asked lightly as if she hadn't just threatened him with his life.

"Yes, Harry it's far past the time you were supposed to stop working. Go on to bed I'll take care of the rest of today's work." He said as he stood up from his chair. He walked over to Harry's desk and picked up the stack of papers Harry had been working on. As Harry stood up Wren noticed that they brushed up against each other as they went their separate ways; Harry towards her and Voldemort towards his desk again.

She smiled at the thought of them together; they would make the perfect couple! When Harry reached her they turned and headed out the door. The blonde boy she noticed, walked a few feet behind them, but always stayed close. As they were walking up the stairs both had several questions they wanted to ask each other so Wren went first.

"Harry, how do you feel about working this intelligence job? I mean, you are planning battles against your former allies and friends, does that not upset you?" she asked gently. She didn't want to bring it up because she knew that it would be a sore spot for him, but she had to know. If it turned out to be such a big deal for him she would ask Voldemort to move him to something else. He stayed silent for a few minutes as they made their way to their rooms.

"Well, it does if I think about it, but I try to think of it as something else like a strategy for chess or I may think of it as a real battle but I just don't think about it concerning people I know. You can call it denial, but it's an easy way to get around me feeling guilty." He said while he stared down at the steps they were walking up.

She smiled softly at him and put her arm around his shoulders. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to. She agreed with his view on how to handle it and she was proud that he knew could handle it in such a way. It was in fact denial, but sometimes you had to use denial to help you get through life; it wasn't always a bad thing as long as you really knew what was going on. She knew it was his turn to ask a question but she wasn't sure she could answer it.

"Wren, what was the mission Voldemort sent you on?" Ah! There it was, the question she knew he would ask and the question she did not want to answer. She could tell him the whole truth or just an edited version. She went with the edited.

"Harry, you've heard him acknowledge me as an assassin right? Well I am one. I was raised to be an assassin and with thousands of years in my pocket, I've been labeled as the best there ever was and will ever be. Many people fear my name, but not as badly as Voldemort's because a few hundred years ago I escaped my old Master or slave owner, who was the one who trained me. When I escaped I went into hiding, I quit killing so my name and the fear it brought slowly dwindled away into a legend.

I met your parents and their friends on one occasion and quickly befriended them. Then when you were born I was named your guardian and would be given custody over you if your parents and Sirius somehow died. Well I did come for you, you may not remember but for a few years I took care of you. Then when you were five my old master who was half-Elvin (so he's still alive), caught on to my whereabouts. I had to leave you or he would have trained you to be just like me and I didn't want that kind of life for you."

Harry cut her off with a bemused expression on his face.

"Uh Wren? I only asked about your mission not your whole life story."

"Yes well, you'd ask me about it sometime or other I might as well get it out now." By this time they had reached their rooms so Wren stopped just outside her room and leaned up against the wall.

"Now back to where I was; it won't take to much longer.

She assured him patiently before she continued.

"I went back into hiding and eluded him; taking him in little goose chases around the world so at the moment he probably thinks I'm somewhere in Peru. When word got out about Sirius Black being killed at the ministry (I knew he was innocent) and that you had been involved in the incident. I panicked thinking you were hurt, when I had heard it was only in small bits of information so I didn't know the whole story until I came to London. So that's when I decided that I had been out of your life to long and that now was the time when you needed me the most.

Anyway the mission I went on was an assassination for Voldemort. I won't explain the details, but he also wanted me to retrieve a file they had in their possession. I don't know what it is specifically but he told me it had information on the order so that's what I looked for and what I brought back to him. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She asked teasingly.

Harry stared at her a moment trying to comprehend her enormous speech.

"Ya, did you really go all over the world?" he asked in amazement. She laughed at him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. He was getting taller than she was, but she was only 5'8 (I know that's tall for a girl but remember she's an elf) and men did tend to get close to 6 foot.

"Go to sleep Harry, if there's anything you need I'm only a few doors down. Good night." She said as she turned and entered her room. They were much like Harry's. Very expansive upholstery, huge bed, lovely furniture, everything she could ever want. Also her room was magicked to where all she had to do was walk up to any part of the wall and think about a bathroom and it led to Voldemort's private bathroom. It would also warn her if someone was already in there. She wasn't sure if Harry knew about this fact seeing as she had only found out by mistake but she could ask him that tomorrow.

It was beginning to seem like she was going to have an exciting and worrisome life with all these battles and wars going on but she would take it all in stride just as she had always done in history.

**Author's Note:** Whew! Another long chapter I hope this makes up for my short chapter in Ultimate Betrayal! I love all the reviews and I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for their support! Next chapter is **Chapter 7: Training Harry asks Wren to train him in martial arts and weaponry. Let the pain and ouchies begin! Mwhahaha:p!**


	7. Training and Talking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except for Wren. J. K. Rowling has the awesome privilege of claiming their ownership.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sooooo sorry but i was having a problem uploading my chapter for the past four days and it just now got fixed. Again i am so sorry for making you wait longer than i normally would have.**

**Dark-Angelsan**

**Chapter 7: Training and Talking**

"Try harder! Don't think about what you're doing just let your body guide you." Wren yelled at Harry. It had been two days since Wren's first mission for Voldemort and today was her first day off. So of course Wren, being the one who loves training, decided that today was the day Harry would start his training.

"I am trying!" He yelled back at her. They weren't mad it was just that Wren was almost half-way across the training room from him. It turned out that they were not the only ones using the rooms in the first basement floor. When they had first started, there had been many Death Eaters in the room. Draco had hinted at Harry to use his authority to make them leave. At first he had been hesitant to, but decided that he didn't want an audience when he was going to be making mistakes.

He had called the attention of all the Death Eaters to him and told them to leave the training room at once. He was met with vicious glares that could kill Snape, but they had listened to him. Now it was a few hours later and he was still trying to learn the movements of the body.

"Let your mind wonder Harry! If you think about what you're about to do to much then you'll only mess up or go about it to stiffly!" Wren called to him again. He stopped and looked over to what she was doing. He had been wondering this entire time what she was doing over there with Draco.

It looked like they were talking over a piece of paper. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What were they doing?

"Hey Wren could you come over here and help me?" He called to her. He wasn't getting this right so he may as well find out what he was doing wrong, along with what she was doing over there. He watched her mutter one last thing to Draco before she started walking towards him.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked as she approached him.

"I can't figure this out and you're over there with Draco and not helping me! I thought you were supposed to be training me, like showing me what I'm doing wrong. Besides what's so important that you practically ignore me?" he asked as he put on an angry front.

"Sorry Harry, but don't worry about Draco. It seems you're a little frustrated want to take a break for a few minutes?" she asked with a guilty sigh. Harry nodded in defeat and sat down where he had stood. He knew that when she didn't answer him he wasn't going to get anything from her by trying again. She sat down beside him in silence.

"This is harder than I thought it would be! How long did it take you to perfect your skills?" he asked conversationally. She was silent for a moment but it wasn't a stiff silence it was more like a contemplative silence.

"Well, to perfect it, to become as good as I am now a few hundred years. That's with no flaws though, to just become good enough probably around seventy years." She laughed at his incredulous look. There was no way he would ever be able to do this!

"Ya, it seems like forever doesn't it? Well it only took so long because I had to learn most of my techniques on my own. I didn't have anyone to help me, my old _master_ (she spoke that word with such venom that it shocked Harry so much he winced) expected me to be the best and didn't even try to teach me so I had to teach myself or I would suffer along with many other innocent people.

With you though it shouldn't take near so long while I'm teaching you. Maybe a few years, but that's to be expected. You can't just expect to walk in with no knowledge on the subject of martial arts and weaponry and then walk out two days later with all the knowledge in the world. If you dedicate yourself I'm sure you can perfect yourself in a few years." She said; her voice laced with humor.

He stared off into space; he hadn't thought that it would take several years! He felt a little embarrassed and ashamed about himself because he had unconsciously thought what she had just joked about. For some reason he just didn't think about it taking that long, and he was a fool to think that it wouldn't.

He pulled on his wife-beater shirt trying to cool himself off. It seemed the room was made to make you sweat. He was dressed in a plain white wife-beater and dark blue sweat pants. He looked over at Wren to see her pass him a blue headband.

"It'll help keep the sweat from your eyes." Was her only explanation. He nodded and took it from her. He slipped over his hair and onto his forehead. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

She was dressed similar to him with a white wife-beater, and black sweat pants. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and the end came down to her shoulder blades still! She had a similar headband around her forehead only hers was black. She also had black wristbands. He would have to ask her for a pair sometime.

They both looked up when the doors to the room opened and Draco dropped to his knees. Wren stood up immediately and Harry followed suit only not as gracefully. In walked Voldemort and three other Death Eaters. When Voldemort stopped a few feet in front of them the Death Eaters behind the man dropped to their knees. Both Wren and Harry stared at Voldemort waiting for him to say something as to why he was there. They didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, Wren how are you this fine day?" he asked in a pleasant voice that didn't bode well. Whenever Voldemort was happy someone else was not, more like they were suffering.

"We are fine; how are you Tom and may I ask as to why you decided you would grace us with your presence in the training room?" Wren asked just as pleasantly. Harry noticed Voldemorts eye twitch at the sound of his given name and watched in astonishment when he did nothing to reprimand her. Harry was also confused as to how Wren knew of Voldemorts real name.

"We are going on a raid tonight and I wanted to see if you would like to join us on our little outing." He replied back, some of his earlier pleasantness gone. Harry saw Wren smile slightly and almost asked aloud what the hell she thought she was doing!

"If I am not needed I would like to remain here and finish Harry's training for today." Wren asked humbly. Harry was shocked and confused about her attitude. First she practically insulted Voldemort by calling him by his given name in front of his followers and then smirking at him; then she was all humble after that! What was going on with her?

Voldemort was also looking at her oddly, but he seemed to push his thoughts aside and nodded.

"There's no need for you to come, it's just a small raid. I'm expecting good results from this training Wren." He said as he turned from them and took a few steps toward the door before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Harry. A light blush dusted over Harry's cheeks but his gaze didn't waver from the man. Voldemort gave a smirk that practically screamed of promises of forbidden things before he turned his head away he walked out of the room.

Wren watched in amusement as Harry looked down at the floor his light blush turned darker. The Death Eaters that had followed Voldemort in jumped to their feet and followed after him. When they were sure that they were gone Draco walked over to them.

"What was that about Wren?" he asked curiously. Harry turned to look at her and nodded his head. He seemed to cool down now that the attention was off him.

"I'd like to know that too. Since when did you have such a change of attitude like that in mere seconds?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly. She smiled at the two of them, and gave a small chuckle.

"I was testing him; I wanted to know what he would do if I treated him disrespectful. I also wanted to know how far I could push him for future knowledge. It's good to know just how far you can push someone before they reach their limits. I only pushed a little but as time goes on I'll continue to push his patience harder. If he continues to hold out then he either has good patience, or he's afraid of me." Wren explained to them logically. They both cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed them.

"Anyway I didn't want to go a raid with them. I am an assassin; I'm not one to go out in front of a crowd and start killing people." She shrugged as she turned her back on them and started for the middle of the room. Harry froze when he heard her mention the raid again. In his confusion, and curiosity he had forgotten why Voldemort had come down there in the first place.

Suddenly he felt very ill. Instead of following Wren like he was supposed to, he lowered himself down into a sitting position again. He heard Draco walk over to Wren and then move away to the edge of the room. He lowered his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his raised knees.

He jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Wren settle down next to him, and flick a long section of hair out of her face that had escaped her ponytail. He was startled that he hadn't heard her approach him, but then remembered that she was an elf. He leaned into her when she put an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about them going on a raid." She told him quietly. Harry didn't say anything for a minute. He just sat like he was before he decided that it was time that he spoke of how he truly felt about his new situation.

"Wren, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you at some point in time, but I'm sorry if what I'm about to say will disappoint you further.

He continued when she gave his shoulders a squeeze when he hesitated.

"I made a hasty decision when I said I would join Voldemort. He offered me a chance to live and be me; not the boy-who-lived. When he did I jumped on it; I couldn't resist an escape from the war and prophecy. In doing so I betrayed my friends, the memory of my family and Sirius.

Now that I'm actually letting everything sink in I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm supposed to be the Dark Prince and second in command of Voldemorts forces but they don't respect me and I was never one to lead people. Also how can I continue to aid Voldemort when I know in my heart that I've betrayed everyone I love; well besides you. You've always stayed by me ever since I met you.

I know it's stupid to think of such things now, but I can't help it. I know you're probably upset with me about making such a fast decision and not even thinking it through and then regretting it later." Harry finished off solely. He couldn't even look at her now. He was disappointed in himself, and he just knew she would be too.

"Well, you must not know me as much as I wish you do. I'm not disappointed in you, well not much anyway. I do wish you had taken more time to asses the situation, but I can understand why you made such a hasty decision. You had just been offered the chance at a normal teenage hood, or as normal as you could get. You took the chance to get out of the war, and away from the prophecy that demanded you die or kill someone.

There's no helping that now though. One thing you shouldn't worry about is those people you call friends. Consider a moment; Dumbledore manipulated your life so many times. He dumped you at the Dursley's saying that it would help you from growing up knowing you're famous and developing a major ego. Although he could have just solved that problem by giving you over to the Weasleys. Now though, he says he placed you there to protect you with blood magic from Voldemort. At the time he left you there, Voldemort was killed by you. Everyone believed that even Dumbledore. So he really had no reason to leave you there but he did.

In all your years at Hogwarts do you really think that Dumbledore was ignorant of all the happenings that were going on? All the times he left everything for you to take care of, and every year you almost died. He knew what was going on alright; he just decided that the savior of the wizarding world needed some training. Albus Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts, how else do you explain how he knows when someone's in a fight?

If he knew someone hexed someone else or hit them; then he would most definitely know that a giant basilisk was moving around in the water pipes, that Quirrel was a fake, that Peter Pettigrew was really in Hogwarts, that the aTri-Wizard Tournament was rigged, and that Mad-Eye Moody was also a fake. Another big thing is that he left Hogwarts, when everyone needed him the most. He left you there to deal with Umbridge and it resulted in Sirius' death.

You have no reason to feel like you betrayed that man. As for your friends they have turned their backs on you on several occasions. Now it my just be me, but I wouldn't call that real friendship. And who are we to know if they were not just implemented in your life by Dumbledore? Another manipulation on his part. As for the ministry, if you turned up right now in front of them they would send you straight to Azkaban. They don't even know if you were kidnapped and still on the light side. They hate you so much and don't even care about you; they would just assume that since you were with Voldemort you turned on them. You have no reason to feel as if you betrayed them. They would be fools if they didn't think you would turn on them after all the times they shunned and manipulated you." She finished off her long lecture with a kiss to his mop of hair.

Harry was shaken and horrified as everything was laid out before him like that. And the thing that scared him the most is that it all made sense. He turned so that his face was buried in her shoulder.

"Harry I know you probably should have come by this information slowly but you must prepare yourself if you intend to return to Hogwarts. You will once again be shunned, but you will not go through it alone. I have decided to return with you, after all the Dark Prince can not go into the heart of the Light side without his Guardian there to protect him." She said with a smile as she hugged him to her.

He pushed away from her gently and looked into her eyes for confirmation. He found what he was looking for and with a teary smile and gave her a tight hug. She laughed at him and pretended to gag which made him laugh.

"Now I think we should start your training again but how about just for tonight we skip body movements and go straight into martial arts. It'll help take your mind off of things trust me." She said soothingly as she stood up and pulled him up with her. He nodded and they started in on it immediately.

"Owwww! Why did you have to hit me so hard!" Harry whined as he plopped down on his bed. Wren laughed at him and sat down beside him. She patted his stomach and Harry groaned holding it. She had hit him so hard there he was sure he would bruise from it! They sat there a few minutes in nothing but a peaceful silence that was horribly interrupted by cheers coming from below.

"It seems the raid was a success." Harry muttered sadly. He sat up and hopped off the bed. Wren watched him sadly as he walked over to his wardrobe and dug around a moment before he pulled out a set of pajamas.

"I'm gonna take a bath then go to sleep." Harry said as he started walking to the door of his bedroom. Wren merely watched him curiously for a moment before she asked why he was leaving the room.

"I have to get to the bathroom to take a bath Wren." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya, but we share the same bath as the Dark Lord. All you have to do is walk up to the wall in your room and think about it and the door will appear for you." She said as she walked over to a part of his wall.

"Really? Wow!" he exclaimed as he saw a door appear out of nowhere and that it led to the bathroom when Wren opened it.

"Go ahead and try it out. Now come to think of it, I want to try and get to my room from here." She said as she walked away from the door. She walked to another part of the wall and concentrated on her room. She was not disappointed when a door appeared and she opened it to find her room beyond.

"I think you have to already have seen the room before you can get to it from your room or visa versa." She theorized to herself.

"Harry come here and look around my room so that you can always get to it from your room if you need anything." She said as she walked into her room. Harry followed and looked around. Their rooms were much alike only Wrens was more feminine looking. He committed it to memory so that he could do as she had suggested and come here when he needed to. He barely held back a yawn and turned to see Wren do the same.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Night Wren." He said as he walked over to her.

"Good night Harry." She said as she gave him a departing hug and then watched him walk out the door that led back to his own room. The day had been long with all the training and discussing they had done. As well as all the plotting she and Draco had done for Harry's birthday. After all it was only three days away. She turned back to her own wardrobe and pulled out a set of her silk pajamas and changed. She clicked her fingers and the light went out as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a good day she hoped.

**Author's Note:** It's not as long as the other one's and not as exciting cause the whole thing was just them talking, and talking, and talking! **I love all the reviews**! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! The next chapter is **Chapter 8: Creative Capture Plans** **The order plans how to capture The Famous Assassin Wren Catrin! Also they wonder what happened to Harry and think that they can get information from Wren on him…_if_ they can capture her!**

**Dark-Angelsan**


	8. Creative Capture Plans

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The only things I own are my OC Wren and the plot of my story.

**Warning:** Alright I know that Greyback isn't the ruler of the werewolves and that Remus holds not real authority over the werewolves, but I'm changing it that way so that it fits my story better. I know the real truth I'm just changing it, so for you people who don't like changes such as this then you'd best not read this fic. cause it's full of changes such as these. You should have realized that from the beginning. Thanks for reading and I do hope that I have not lost any readers because of these changes, but that what a FanFiction is all about changing it to the way you want it to go. Have fun reading and let the story draw you in!

**Chapter 8: Creative Capture Plans**

The very night that Wren started training Harry in the ways of defensive, and offensive tactics was the very night that a small group of wizards met in the old house of Number 12 Grimwald Place.

"Where the hell could he be? Why haven't we located him yet!" a furious Remus Lupin yelled at an old and aging Albus Dumbledore. He slammed his fist down on the table at the end of every sentence in blind anger. His inner werewolf for once seemed to agree and Remus' eyes glowed an eerie yellow. The sight set everyone at the table on edge.

"Remus please calm down. We'll find the boy don't worry so much." Albus tried to console the werewolf but he was not having it.

"That's what you've been saying ever since we discovered he disappeared! How can I not worry about my cub when he could be in the very hands of the man who has been trying to kill him ever since he was born!" he yelled furiously his voice changing to that of a deep guttural one.

"I've had enough of your crap Albus either you actually send out a search party and really search for Harry, or I'm pulling back the Werewolves offer of alliance and I'll search for him myself." Remus said with an air of finality. His voice trailed off into a hiss at the end. With him being bitten by Greyback the main ruler of the Werewolves, he now held an extremely high position in the Werewolf council.

They had decided that they would side with the light (to Greybacks immense hate) and trust Remus' decisions in the alliance propositions. As long as he reported back to them before it all was a done deal; he could make any decision he wanted to. If he decided that he did not want to go through with the alliance the werewolves gave him full authority to pull out at any time, and they would entrust the allegiance elsewhere.

Now the occupants of the room waited with baited breath on what would become the outcome of this major decision. They were also filled with curiosity; what had Remus meant when he said to actually send out a search party? There already was one wasn't there?

Everyone's attention was focused on Remus and Albus. Most but not all missed the angered and shocked look that passed over the Headmasters features and then was gone in seconds. Most; but not Remus, Moody, Tonks, or the young Weasley twins. Before any could speak Remus broke in again, this time in a deadly whisper.

"Yes, I know about your fake little search party. You may be wondering _how, you covered up your tracks so well, how could this insolent werewolf find out? _Well that's just it Dumbledore; I'm a werewolf capable of sniffing out lies! I can tell when someone's lying to my face, and I've grown tired of your many lies and manipulations. I take back the choice I gave you; from here on out you have just lost the favor of the Werewolf clans." He said as he stood from his seat and swiftly left the kitchen in an angry tirade. The members of the order that were present stared after him in confusion and shock.

Never before had they ever seen Remus act in such a way. He was always the quiet and docile one; the one who always tried to maintain order when an argument broke out in the group during meetings and other situations. What he said had also confused them, a fake search party, lies and manipulations. The members wanted answers and they wanted them now! After recovering from the shock of the werewolf's outburst they turned to look at Dumbledore the man they all trusted but now were not so sure of.

"Albus what is going on? What did Remus mean when he said all those things; you do have a search party out looking for Harry don't you?" Molly Weasley asked as she leaned forward on the table with an apprehensive look on her face. Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand down his aged face. He looked over the group thoughtfully before he spoke with carefully chosen words.

"I know you must be confused about what our friend Remus has just said; I am as well. It seems as if he has come by some false information that would have him believe as though I truly don't care for Harry. I don't know where it came from but I will get to the bottom of this. I will speak to Remus and hopefully placate him enough to reconsider his decision with the Werewolf clans as well.

It is a dark and grave day when our own friends and allies have turned their backs on us. At the present time I would like all of you to stay away from Remus; it would be in your best interest to do so. If he has been fed lies and believes them, we can not be sure that he has not been lied to about any of you. If he has com to believe that one of you has turned against Harry then he may very well attack you." He finished off, his voice sounding old and tired. The normal twinkle was gone from his eyes as he stared gravely at the members around the table.

Everyone was silent, how could this have happened? None had foreseen that the last remaining light Marauder would turn against them. Although most believed Dumbledore's words, three people did not. Two were thinking of not heeding the old mans advice and immediately go looking for the werewolf (the twins) and the other was currently wondering if his loyalties were indeed with the right side (Severus).

The silence that had rained down on the room after the Headmasters speech was broken by said Headmaster.

"Now I think it is time to go on to business, so that we can all go home and relax our minds and think over the day. Severus do you have any information at all on the whereabouts of our young savior?" All turned their attention now on to the Potion's master. Severus made a seconds decision and decided that he would have to speak to the boy back at the Dark Lords manor before he made his ultimate decision between sides. Until then all information concerning the boy would be kept a tight locked secret.

"None at all, if he is indeed with the Dark Lord then I was not privy to the information. I admit it has taken some convincing to get back into the inner circle and back into trust, but he may not trust me enough to reveal this kind of information to me. There have been no increases in security and no odd behavior around the base.

Nothing has changed except for one thing. It seems the Dark Lord has acquired someone who just themselves has changed the war to the Dark Lords favor." He said as he stood from his chair. He remained standing throughout the astonished mutters of disbelief. He knew they would ask more questions about who this person was. He didn't try to hold back the feeling of slight anticipation on what kind of reactions he would receive when he revealed the person.

"Do you know who it is?" Moody grunted the question that plagued everyone's thoughts.

"I do, you may not believe me so do hold your outbursts until I have completed my report." He sneered. When he received their nods of agreement he continued.

"He was approached by an assassin who declared her allegiance to him without any persuasion. I wasn't there at the time but the information came back to me. It seemed that her only requirement was that she would not bow to him or call him her master.

Now here is the part that you will not believe; the assassin identification. Just to prove to you that she does indeed exist I have seen her myself and can show you the memory if I must. Her name is Wren Catrin." He finished off hurriedly seeing the looks of impatients on the orders faces. The looks were quickly replaced by several different ones. Ones of horror, shock, and confusion. Dispute broke out at once and Snape watched in mild satisfaction. Dumbledore stood from his own seat and roared for silence.

"Now, I think we should let Severus explain to all of us why a legend just happens to come to life." He said as he sat back down calmly when silence settled once more around the table.

"It was just a chance meeting, and it only lasted for a moment but it was enough to put two and two together. The whispers of an assassin, the change in powers from light to dark, and then the way she looked when I met her. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the one and true famous assassin of old. I have brought a pensive with me if you wish to see our passing meeting." He drawled as he walked over to the counter where the order just now noticed a small pensive sitting in a corner against the wall.

He brought it over to the table and sat it down. He then proceeded to bring his wand up to his forehead and concentrate. Everyone watched in anticipation as he pulled the thin piece of wood away; a silvery strand attached to the end of it. He placed it in the bowl and put his wand away again.

"Now if you would, I would like to get this over and done with. I do happen to have many things I need to do." He grumbled out agitatedly. _More like I need to speak with the potter boy about where exactly his loyalties lie._ He thought to himself. Startling some out of their revere by his statement everyone moved forward and crowded around the pensive even the Headmaster.

"Now on three, one, two, three." Snape said. At the last word everyone dipped their hands in and felt themselves being pulled into the murky liquid. Their feet slammed into the ground but they all managed to remain standing. Snape watched as the order members milled around in the grand hall where the entrance was held.

He had only met the woman…elf once, and that was in this very room. Everyone's attention was drawn when they saw the front doors open and a black cloaked death eater walked through them. At his nod that that was indeed himself they focused more closely on the figure. They watched as Severus the death eater made for the large marble staircase that led to another story. They watched as he suddenly stopped. Snape could feel the confusion coming off the order in waves.

Tonks looked up the stairs and gave a cry as she pointed out a figure purposefully walking down the extravagant staircase. Everyones attention was riveted on the female who was clad in a black slightly worn cloak. She wore no hood or mask that would obscure her face so her vivid green eyes were easily noticeable. Her long black glossy hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

There was no doubt in anyones minds anymore, the way the feeling of danger and power radiated off of this person sent shivers down everone's backs. She gracefully walked down the last of the steps and started to walk past Snape the death eater. They all saw her slow down her walk and without looking at him say…

"A pleasure to meet you Severus Snape." Then she started up her fast walk again and passed through the small crowd of order members. Even though they knew her to be nothing but a memory they stumbled out of her way as though she were real. When she was gone they were startled once more as they felt themselves being jerked back and out of the pensive.

"I had not met her before then and as you saw I had my mask on so there was no way she could have known who I was, but she did. I can tell you now that Wren Catrin is not one to be trifled with." He told the shaken group. Everyone moved back to their vacant chairs with ashen faces and a dimming hope. Dumbledore sat down heavily and brought a hand up to stroke his beard.

"Is there any way she can be swayed?" he asked some time later.

"No, in fact she has already started her assassinations. You remember the Carson family do you not? The undercover agents that we sent out into the muggle world to be protected from Voldemort? He sent her out to find them, and she did. She made a quick job of it and also stole something. What, I am not sure but it seems Voldemort is not only using her as an assassin but as a thief." Snape finished off much to the grave disappointment of the people present.

"So what are we going to do about her? Obviously we can't allow her to continue on in this way. Voldemort will have us all killed before the real war even starts!" Kingsley exclaimed. Others nodded in agreement.

"Well there are only two options we have. We either ask her to join us and if she refuses then we must eliminate her. Severus do you know who her next target will be?" Dumbledore asked as he turned his attention from the table top to the potions master.

"Yes, I had to do some digging, but I knew that our only chance at getting to her would be on one of her missions. She is to go out on the day before Potters birthday. It seems her next victim is in somewhere in Canterbury and goes by the name of Miles, Jaylix Miles. I'm not sure exactly who he is and what connection he has to the Dark Lord but he wants the man killed for a reason. Again I am not sure if he also wants her to steal something." Snape said as he pulled out a map of the Canterbury area and placed it in front of Dumbledore.

After studying it the Headmaster made his decision.

"We must set up a trap for the girl, and confront her on her allegiance with Voldemort. If we can convince her to switch sides then we will immediately bring her here and give her Vertisium. I want to know anything she has on Voldemort and the importance of these missions he sends her on. If we cannot convince her to join us then we must capture her! I now declare this meeting of the Order of the Pheonix dismissed. We will meet again tomorrow night to discuss preparations of attack on the assassin Wren Catrin in Canterbury England." Dumbledore said in a professional voice. He stood from his chair taking the Canterbury map with him as he left the room.

The order members were shocked at the abruptness of the ending of the meeting but did not argue. Many stood and left mumbling to themselves or to others about getting home to their families and praying that they would survive this war. The twins were left in the room with their mother and Snape. They watched him as he gathered up his pensive and left the room.

They knew that Snape was not telling them everything. The way things were looking it seemed as though everyone was turning from the light. They glanced at each other and both agreed that they would speak to Remus Lupin about what he knew that no one else seemed to know. They rushed up the stairs to their rooms when their mother ushered them out of the kitchen complaining about dinner. Somehow they would have to come in contact with the werewolf, but how?

**Author's Note:** I love all the reviews, and thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me so far! Also thanks to all of those who have just started reading my story! I know it's been so long since I last posted, but that is due to many factors. One, fiction wouldn't let me post for many days and when it would let me I had to post in my other story. Two, my birthday and finally Three, a surprise visit to my grandparents for my birthday and the Fourth of July. It was a surprise because I haven't seen them in years and they also happen to live several hours away. How you must think in the world did they surprise her by taking her on a several hour long ride to her grandparents? Well I will tell you, they told me we were going to a city (which I will not tell you cause then you could easily track me down) to go to the mall (the town I live in doesn't have one) anyway they had packed without me knowing the night before and we left early in the morning the next day. I am not a direction master, you put me out in the middle of the woods and tell me all I have to do is go left and continue on in a straight line to get to the nearest food store and phone and I will end up going right, running around in circles and being eaten by a bear when I happen to run into it's den! So when we happened to be going in the opposite direction from where we were supposed to be going, well I had no clue. Anyway extremely long A/N so I'll end it here. Again thank you all for your reviews, and thanks for sticking with me! Next Chapter **Chapter Nine: Betrayed!** ** Wren goes on a mission to kill Jaylix Miles of Canterbury only to find herself in a well of trouble! How did they find out who she was going to attack and when and where? Could there be a spy in Voldemorts inner circle, those who are the only ones privy to any information of her missions!**


	9. Betrayed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the idea of this story and any original characters that I may introduce into it, such as Wren.

**Author's Note:** In case the beginning of the story may confuse you, it starts out the same day as the meeting with the order when they learn that Wren isn't just a legend. Then it goes to the day before Harry's birthday. I've never been to Canterbury, so I have no clue what it looks like and I'm just basically creating a town from my head. So, sorry if I'm slandering your town if your from Canterbury!!!! Also I would like to apologize for my delay in posting. My computer crashed and I had to buy a new one and then wait like 2 months before I was able to get internet! I hope this chapter makes up for the delay!!!!!!

**Chapter 9: Betrayed?!**

Wren sat in a moody silence surrounded by the beautiful scenery of the garden by the lake. It was almost midnight now, but she didn't seem to care. She just stared blankly out at the fireflies that hovered over and around the rose bushes across from her.

She had been thinking about her decision to follow Harry around where ever he went. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like him, or that he was annoying. It was just the fact that she felt tied down. For her entire life, starting at the tender age of twenty, she had been alone and constantly moving.

To most humans twenty years of age wasn't tender; it was full grown. To her, someone who had lived for thousands of years, twenty was like the age of a newborn child. Of course she wasn't a newborn at that age, she had been grown up but the body of an elf stops at a certain age and hers stopped at eighteen. It was the fact that at the age of twenty she didn't have all that great of a knowledge for the world.

All she knew was to fight, how to enter a building without being seen, how to approach someone without them hearing, seeing, or sensing her, and all the different ways to kill and torture among hundreds of other things.

Being here with Harry was holding her back from her nomading, and also immersing herself in memories better left in the past. She had hated killing long ago, but there was nothing she could do. A man had controlled her back then; he had the nerve to call himself her father.

Now, today, she had a choice whether to kill or not and here she was killing. Doing something that she had tried so hard to escape. It even cost her the lives of all her friends. They had willingly sacrificed themselves for her without a second thought. And that was something that she would never forget.

She had sworn that she would always remember them and never kill again, but now she was smearing their sacrifices in the mud. It made her feel vile, but it was the only thing she could think of that would allow her to stay close to Harry.

He had made his decision and so he must follow through with it. She would be there for him as long as possible, even though she didn't know how long that would be. With her so-called father still looking for her, she wasn't sure how long it would take for him to track her down to London, England.

She sighed as she changed her perspective from the fireflies up to the stars in the sky. Why did everything have to be so hard? In all the years that she had been alive she still didn't know all the answers of the Universe. She leaned back on the white bench tiredly. She hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep the past several days. Ever since she started these missions for the Dark Lord she hadn't been able to sleep right.

Whenever she was around others she hid it very well, but when she was alone she allowed her weariness to show. That was why she suddenly straightened and crossed her legs so that she looked relaxed but still alert when her keen ears caught the sound of footsteps.

Around the corner of the pathway that led to the gardens center came a slightly small form. Unconcerned Wren remained in her position as they approached. When they entered the magical light of the small clearing, their features became clear and Wren offered Harry a strained smile.

She was returned with one in return as he took a seat beside her on the bench. They said nothing to each other as they both stared at the sky. Harry picked out the dog star as he always did at night, and Wren chose Orion's belt. The silence was finally broken by both heaving tired sighs at the same time.

They looked at each other in amusement and the stiffness of the situation slowly bled away as they both started laughing softly.

"Hey Wren? There was some stuff that I wanted to ask you about." Harry said as he looked back to Sirius's star again.

"Shoot." Wren replied.

"Well, I've been wondering for a time now how you and my mom happened to be friends. If you lived for thousands of years, how and when did you meet my parents?" he asked, confusion leaking into his voice. Wren cast a sideways glance at him.

She should have known that this question would pop up sooner or later; she would have preferred later. She mulled over a response in her head, and the best way to say it without revealing too much information about her past.

"Well, when I meet your mother she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her and James had been dating for a while, and they were on a Hogsmead trip. At the time I didn't know that but they told me later on. Anyway, I was wounded pretty bad and was lying somewhere on the outskirts of the town.

If your father hadn't convinced your mother to take a romantic walk in the surrounding woods they never would have found me and I could have died that day. I remember it clearly, I was lying there on the ground in a pool of blood trying to stop the bleeding from my wound, when out popped your parents from behind a tree.

They startled me so badly you could describe me as looking like a 'deer caught in the headlights'. Your poor mother almost passed out from shock and your father just stood there dumbfounded. After the first initial shock your mother turned into the best medic the world had ever seen. I swear she could have been the best if she had ever tried to be one." she trailed off lost in her memories. Harry looked at her in wonderment and slight annoyance.

He wanted to hear more about his parents but it seemed as though Wren had gone off in her own little world thinking about the past. He nudged her in the side lightly to catch her attention. She started and looking at him in confusion before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry, I kind of got carried away. Anyway back to where I was. Your parents took me and hid me in this old rundown place called the 'Shrieking Shack'. They set me up on a bed on the second floor and took care of my wounds there.

Back then I wasn't very trusting, you see, before your parents and their friends I was pretty much removed from society. After my horrible upbringing, I tried to stay away from as much humanity as I could. After-all questions are asked about pointed ears and everything. I think I started trusting humans again while your mother cared for me. She would come out to the Shack with James every night through a tunnel, and bring me food for the next day or so.

After the first two weeks they started bringing others, one at a time though. That's how I met the Marauders. After I was healed I still stuck around. I was at your parents wedding, I never got my picture taken though. I hate cameras and also there's the fact that if there's a documentation or picture of my existence then it could be difficult for me later on when I'm _supposed _to be dead. I try and pass for a human as much as possible.

Anyway that's how I met your parents. I stayed with them all the way until the day they died and then I took care of you for as long as I could." Wren finished off with a _whoosh_. She had spoken fast and all in just a few breaths. Harry contemplated the information he had just received in his head. It was good to hear stories about his parents.

Maybe he could ask her to tell him some more later on. Right now while he still had her talking he needed answers for other questions he had.

"So why did you have to leave. All I can remember was that you left me in a house and then wizards came and picked me up before I was dropped off at the Dursleys. And another thing, how come I didn't remember you until I saw you again?! I'd always been told and thought that I was dropped off at the Dursleys right after my parents were killed, what happened?" Harry asked confusedly.

He hadn't remembered that last part until just now. Why was he lied to all his life? Wren looked at him in confusion as well before comprehension dawned on her.

"I'll bet it was the old conniving bastard, more commonly known as Dumbledore. He probably did a memory spell on you like Obliviate or something. I wouldn't put it past him to try and rid you of any memory of me.

If you remember I told you before that a man was after me? Well, my number had finally come up, and I had stayed with you as long as I could without involving you in the whole horrid affair. When I had no one to turn to that I trusted to leave you to, I turned to Dumbledore because Lily and James had spoken so highly of him.

I had never met the man before then, and I never got the chance to know him for who he really was until it was too late. You may ask why I didn't go to Remus but I tried. I couldn't find him. He had disappeared somewhere after your parents deaths and Sirius was hauled off to Azkaban." She finished bitterly.

Harry's anger towards his headmaster grew with each new revelation of his manipulative treacheries. When would it ever end with the old man? Harry yawned tiredly as he stretched out his legs. He heard a soft chuckle and looked over to Wren.

"I think it's time you went to sleep my little snap-dragon." she said teasingly as she ruffled his hair. She had permanently nick-named him 'snap dragon' because of his abrupt temper when she insulted him during training. It was all part of self-control and he kept failing miserably.

He nodded in agreement before he stood up and stretched again, popping his back. He looked at her to see if she was coming with him but she told him to go on without her. He bid her a sleepy goodnight before he stumbled off in search of his room and warm bed.

Wren sat there for a while longer, contemplating over her resent conversation with her ward. She was just about to get up and leave herself, when she heard footsteps again. Remaining where she was, she waited to see who was approaching. From a walkway behind the fountain in the middle of the clearing came a black cloaked figure.

She hardly spared the fool a glance but was still aware of every move they made. The man kneeled in front of her as he bowed his head in submission. Finally she turned her attention to him fully and twitched her foot at him which was taken as the signal to rise.

"What do you want of me?" she demanded softly. She hardened her eyes at the man when, after he stood he stared at her. She had no illusions as to how she looked. One of the down-sides of being an elf was that when you were out in nature you glowed with an eerie soft light.

It meant that you were at peace with the world. If you were angry or held some other similar emotion, then you wouldn't glow. Another thing Wren had gotten used to was the reactions she got when she put her hair down. When it flowed freely she usually had to run from suitors.

People would shout out marriage proposals from all over the place, even those of her own sex. She never used to leave her hair down until she started staying with Harry. It seemed that he was immune to the effect that it had on humans, he only said that it looked better down than up. So she wore it down for him.

She glared darkly at the death eater to remind him of his place, and also to warn him that if he pulled a move on her he would be missing an arm. He cleared his throat nervously as he grasped at any coherent form of speech.

"Uh…my lord wishes…he wants…I mean if it's not to much trouble…he would like to…um..see you if possible." he stuttered out. Wren grinned to herself. So this was a newbie. Another human teen thriving for power and recognition.

"Hmmm…what's your name boy?" she asked, her tone not as harsh as before. The boy seemed startled by her question and stood open-mouthed before her.

"W-well it's Bryant ma-am, Bryant Collins." he said breathily as if he couldn't believe that he was really talking to her.

"First rule of survival kid. Don't every reveal your real name unless you can take care of your self. You've just revealed all the information for me to kill you at any point in time now. With your name I can find out where you live, who your friends are, where you work, if you have any living family, I can also ruin you financially." She said with an evil grin that almost made the poor boy pass out in fear.

"Now where is the man? In his study or the library? Take me to him, perhaps we can talk some more." She said as she stood from the bench and wrapped an arm around Bryant's waist and led him down another twisting path that led back to the castle.

It seemed that Voldemort wanted to discuss particulars of her next mission which was to be tomorrow night. Jaylix Miles, now where had she heard that name before?

Wren slipped on her black leather gloves carefully. It was almost time for her to leave. She still had several hours until her mission was to take place but she had decided to take her motorcycle to this one. She thought that with the long ride to Canterbury that it might help her feel a little freer.

It was now only five forty-four; she was to leave in less than thirty minutes. The drive to Canterbury would be two hours, even though she was getting there a few hours before hand it was a good thing because she needed to scope the situation out.

She slipped on her leather trench coat that zipped down the front to her stomach and then flared out at her waist. It was tight enough around her chest that she could only manage a thin black tank-top underneath. She wore a pair of black shiny leather pants with black leather knee-high boots over them.

A belt of throwing knives went around her waist, two daggers went into each boot in a carefully hidden slip in-between the folds, a katana was secured over her shoulder where it was easily accessible, two Uzzies were holstered on her thighs, and several other accessories were cleverly hidden in the back of her trench coat. A whole set of lock picks were hidden in her long braided hair.

As she was slipping the last of the lock picks into her hair a knock came on her door. She called for them to enter as she stared in the mirror making sure all signs of metal in her hair were hidden and unseen.

"Wren are you busy? I wanted to talk to you before you left." Came Harry's voice tintively. Wren looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a warm smile.

"What can I do for ya?" She asked jovially. Harry came into her rooms all the way and closed the door behind him. He walked over to a chair that was conveniently situated in the corner where it faced the whole room.

"Well It's just that other than practice I never get to see you. I was wondering if maybe sometime we could spend the day together when we're not busy. I know you've been tied down with stuff lately and I've been tied up with paperwork on the proceeds of Voldemorts' forces and everything, but I was thinking maybe sometime we could work it out that we're both not busy on a specific day. There's some stuff that I want to talk to you about. Personal stuff." he trailed off in a miserable tone. Wren frowned in the mirror. She hadn't been aware that she was neglecting him!

Now there was _more_ stuff that she wasn't used to that she was going to have to adapt to! Sighing in aggravation, not at Harry but at herself for letting this happen she turned to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm not used to giving so much time to someone else."

She said as she moved to sit on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He made a move to protest against what she said but she cut him off.

" Everyone deserves attention from their loved ones Harry. Don't ever be embarrassed by feeling like you do. I'm just not used to being around other people, so it's going to take some time for me to adjust. Thank you for telling me about my neglecting you like I have been; I have no excuse for my behavior.

What do you say about the day after your birthday? It's going to be your 'sweet sixteen' so I'll have to get special plans made for you. What do you say Harry? Will you give me a second chance a being your Guardian?" She asked as she ran her hand through his unruly hair tenderly. They both sat in silence for a moment. One waiting for an answer from the other while the other mischievously contemplated on what to say.

"Oh, I don't know Wren. You've been pretty neglectful, I think I might just go out and look for a new Guardian. One who will give me chocolates, and cakes when ever I want." He said trying hard to hold back a chuckle at the look of incredulous on her face. He gave her a Marauder smile to let her know that he was just joking.

"Why you little twerp!" she exclaimed as she pushed him out of the chair and onto the floor. She was about to jump on him and wrestle him around to teach him a lesson before she got a better idea. She took his suddenly vacated seat crossing her legs over the arm, as she stared down at him thoughtfully.

"Well you know, you might just want to do that. I mean I'm pretty strict, I make you train and exercise and I help build up your body. While this other Guardian could do quite the opposite. Yes; if they fed you snacks' whenever you wanted then you could very well end up just like your cousin the whale!" she finished off with a hearty laugh. Harry lay gapping on the floor in horror. A picture of a very fat Harry passed through both minds with mixed emotions of humor and horror.

"Hey Wren? I have the sudden urge to exercise. I'll see you tomorrow and if I'm not in my room you'll find me asleep in the training room; passed out from over working." He said as he stood up and dusted off his robes. He bid her a goodbye and safe trip before he left the room.

Wren sat in the chair a little while longer before she heaved a sigh and pulled herself to her feet. She had better leave now, or she would be late.

The sound of a motorcycle screaming through the forest was a warning to all animals to avoid the highway. The wind whipped through her hair as she sped along the road. She might arrive a little early due to her current speed but she couldn't resist letting her bike go as fast as it could.

She had her hair up in a ponytail but it had come partly undone with the wind hitting it so hard. She wore no helmet but she did wear goggles so that she could still see despite the wind hitting her face fiercely. She skidded on a sharp turn but quickly rightened herself and sped back up again.

Her heart was beating fast with the adrenaline of danger. This was what she wanted, here she was free and nothing could stop her. She made it to Canterbury in record time. She slowed down to a proper speed when she reached the city limits.

With time to spare before she had to scope out Jaylix Miles' house she pulled over at a small restaurant for a quick bite to eat. She dropped down the kick-stand and pulled off her goggles. Still sitting on her bike she placed the goggles around one of the handle bars and undid her hair to try and fix it.

She ran her hands through it and when it was presentable she put it back up into a high ponytail. Smoothing it down she finally got off the bike and entered the restaurant. She slowly pushed the door open. She winced when she heard the tale-tall tingle of a bell announcing her presence to all who were there. The people sitting at the tables and the bar all looked over at her in curious silence.

Soft music played in the background as she fully entered the building. She looked around for a worker who could seat her as she walked further into the room. A harried looking waitress came running over to her apologizing profusely about making her wait for a seat.

Wren chuckling to herself waved off her apologies saying that she understood what it was like having to take care of everything on your own. The waitress seemed relieved as she seated her and asked if she wanted something to drink. Wren asked for plain water as she looked over the menu in front of her and slipped out of her trench-coat.

She ordered a plate of fillet catfish with a side of hush puppies (**AN:** for those of you who don't know what hush puppies are they are basically deep-fried cornbread with onions and peppers). As waited for her food to arrive she sipped on her water and examined the occupants of the room who had by now gone back to their own conversations but some kept sending glances in her direction.

She leaned back in her chair and caught onto a line of conversation that was taking place a few tables behind her. Putting her enhanced hearing to use she listened to the conversation taking place. At first it didn't seem as though it was anything important and she was just about to move her attention elsewhere when she heard the name of the man she was to kill.

"…so I went and asked him about it and he said to give it a few days and then check back in with him." a young man said in a deeply accented voice. She tried to listen to the rest of the conversation but she was approached by the waitress again.

"Okay, here's your order ma-am and that will be a total of seven-fifty. You can pay at the register on the way out; here's your bill." The young teenager said happily as she placed a plate of food in front of her with the bill on the side. Wren gave her a strained smile; she hated it when she was interrupted from something important!

When the girl turned and left Wren concentrated on the conversation going on between the two farmers again, only this time they were talking about hay cuttings. She growled lowly in annoyance at missing something that could be of importance.

Suddenly she smiled. An idea formed in her head as she stood up from her table and walked over to the farmers table. Putting on a shy and flirty façade she put her hands in the pockets of her leather pants and tipped back on her heels slightly catching the attention of the two middle-aged but not old farmers.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and I was wondering how you knew Jaylix Miles." She said in a soft voice changing her accent just the slightest. The two men smiled at her and she thanked the male mind for being so gullible to a pretty lady.

"Sure! He's one of the best doctors in Canterbury! All the rurals go to him for any problems. You know him little lady?" The older one asked teasingly.

"Well I'm just an old friend of his from several years ago, and I was just passing through and I thought I'd drop a line." Wren said casually as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was nice talking to you, Good-bye." She said as she turned and walked back to her table. She picked up her trench coat and threw it over her shoulder as she walked out the door, throwing a ten dollar bill at the cashier.

A doctor huh? She walked down the street a ways towards a telephone booth.

Making sure that the door was closed behind her she pulled out the large telephone book from it's compartment and flipped through it back to the yellow pages. Looking under doctors she found his name and the numbers for his home and office, along with the addresses.

Satisfied that she had both written down in a little black book she carried around in her coat pocket, she put the book back into it's slot and left the booth heading for her bike. First she would stop by his office and find out his closing hours and then she would go to his house. He had a family of three, so she would have to watch herself as she scoped out the area.

If he lived crunched together with a bunch of other houses it may pose a problem in killing him. She was told that the family was nothing to worry about, Miles never told his family anything important. She was still confused about where she had heard the man's name before.

She worried her lower lip as she sat at a red light waiting to make a right. Just as the light turned green and she started off she remembered where she had heard about him before. Almost tipping over on her turn in shock she had to make a hasty turn-off. She pulled over into a small business parking lot and mulled over this new revelation.

Jaylix Miles had been in a paper she read about in Australia. He had been involved in a huge scandal that had shaken The British Ministry of Magic to its' core. If only she could remember exactly what the front page had said! Ah yes! He had been an Unspeakable, actually it was more accurate to label him as the top official of the Unspeakables.

He had turned on the Ministry and joined the Dark Lord in his first rain(sp?) of power, and now not that long ago he had surrendered to the Ministry. Pleading that if they gave him freedom he would give them all the information he knew about Voldemort, and that was a lot considering the fact that he had been Voldemorts Tactician.

She smiled to herself. So that was why Voldy wanted the man dead so bad. He had all the information on Voldemort's troops, and battle plans. Also she wasn't to retrieve anything from this. It was just a killing mission. She sighed as she tapped her hand on the right handle bar. This was a big decision to be made.

Obviously Voldemort had not wanted her to know about the man, because when she asked anything about him, he had dodged all her questions. Should she follow through with her intended mission or should she take the man, hide him, and fake his death? If this man was as close as she thought he was to Voldemort, then he might have some dirt on the Dark Lord that could prove to be useful. It would take some intense planning, before she could make the decision to keep the man alive. She would have to know where to keep him, how to fake his death, make sure she was not being watched by any of Voldemorts followers to make sure she did the job, and decide what she was going to do about the man's family.

Obviously she couldn't take them with her, they would have to believe in their father/husbands' death as well to make it more believable. The option of keeping Jaylix Miles alive was becoming more appealing every moment she thought on it. Another alluring positive was that for her entire life she always had dirt on everyone incase of emergency. At the present moment, she had nothing on the Dark Lord. If this man was useful, she could have a leverage. Of course she would never use it, but it was still a comfort to have. If she ever found out he was cheating on Harry, or hurting him, using him, or betraying him, she could use this information.

Finally she decided after what seemed like an hour, that she would indeed keep him alive, and that she would hide him in a secret outpost of hers that she hadn't used in years. First she would need a lot of blood though, to help fake the death. So her first part of the mission was to find a dog or some large animal, big enough that would provide enough blood to make it seem real. Perhaps a pig would do.

She would have to drive out to a farm. Then she would transfigure the dead pig into a human body. That way it would stay like that permanently, throughout the burial process. She would have to do something about the blood though. It would be tested by authorities, to make sure it was his blood, and not the attackers. They would soon find it to be animal blood instead of human blood.

Perhaps, ah! She knew of an ancient spell, that she hadn't used in centuries. She revved up her motorcycle, and spun-out as she tore off back onto the main high-way heading out of town. She remembered an quant little farm house on her way into town that should prove to be a nice spot to collect a pig.

The sunlight of Canterbury, England, faded away; the sun disappearing behind the horizon, setting the world in a kind of twilight zone where everything was dark with a dash of light. Wren had waited patiently just outside of the town. She had already scoped out Miles' house. Unfortunately it was indeed in the middle of the town, but it was also a good thing.

She was known for her gruesome kills, but also she was known for her stealth. So it would not seem out of character for her to just slit the "man's" throat silently. It would be perfect, there would be no need for screams. The mouse inside of the cage squeaked in terror beside her.

She shifted her perspective slightly to look at it. She was nestled on a rise at the edge of a forest that overlooked the town. She was leaning against a tree with the transfigured pig (the mouse) still alive in a little wooden cage by her hip. She had stashed her bike about a mile back in an abandoned shack, and performed a spell that would repeal anyone who came near it.

They would suddenly remember that they had urgent business to attend to. She doubted that anyone would go there though. It was in the middle of the forest, and off of a horrible dirt road that she was certain nobody could get a vehicle up. She stuck her finger in-between the twig bars and let the mouse nibble on her fingers to keep it quiet.

When the street lamps of the city were lit, she stood up and re-strapped her Katana which she had removed from her back for comfort reasons. She dusted off her trench-coat where she had sat on it and carefully picked up the mouse cage. It was quickly thrown together by none other than herself so she knew that it was a piece of crap and easily breakable. She started down the hill at a slow and steady pace. She was in no hurry.

She was always prepared for anything unexpected, and this mission was no different. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she meandered casually through the streets of Canterbury. It did not matter if she was seen. Even if she was reported to the authorities, they would never find her. She was not even really registered as alive. They had no records on her; unless of course they looked back into the records of a few centuries ago. But then of course, there would be the speculation of her being dead. A ghost perhaps? But one capable of murder? No, of course not.

Humans had such feeble minds and they refused to believe in the supernatural. She allowed a small chuckle to break up her soft humming. She turned left down another street and made her way through the ever darkening light to a large house. Once there in the back yard she reached inside the cage and grabbed the mouse in her left hand. It screeched in terror and she jinxed it into silence.

She dropped the little cage and crushed in under her foot as she made her way over to a window on the first floor that she had made her entry way earlier that evening when she scouted out the place. A cleverly placed piece of metal could prevent any window or door from being completely closed and locked.

She slowly pushed the window open with her right hand and swung a leg over the sill. Just as she was about to complete her entry she heard a strange noise. She froze, straddling the sill, her Elven ears perked forward for any more noises. It could not have been an alarm, it was not loud enough but it had definitely been something.

She narrowed her eyes and growled softly. She could not abandon this mission! It had to be done fully, with no mistakes. And now more then ever it had to be done swiftly. She expanded her magic to sense inside the house and around it but she could not sense any other human presence other than those that belonged.

A tingle of unease raced up her spine as she finished her entry. She looked around with her enhanced sight to find her location. It appeared that she was in the kitchen. She moved carefully out through the main entrance of the room making sure to watch where she stepped. She eased through the living room moving around couches, tables, and chairs.

She strained her Elven sight to its' limits. She did not want to walk into a trap. The window made her uneasy. Now she looked for trip wires, or small buttons in the floor. Anything and everything that seemed strange or odd she avoided. She stealthily climbed the stairs, making sure to stop at every other step to listen for noises and observe for traps.

She sighed when she reached the landing; so far so good. Perhaps it had just been a trick of her mind. But for some reason she could not just dismiss it so easily. Sliding along the wall with ease she used her magic to sense where the two oldest adults would be. Down the hall, take a left, and the second door on the right. She opened her eyes which she unknowingly had closed, to see the pictures her mind had given her.

Moving more confidently down the hall, her tension started to leave her. She reached her destination, and as softly and slowly as possible she opened the door. Squeezing herself inside she left it slightly agar. Walking over to the master bed, she moved to the side which she thought Jaylix Miles lay.

Pulling back the sheets which obscured most of his face she gasped in shock. The obstructing of the face should have been her first warning that this was not the man she was looking for but she had ignored it. Now she knew in a split second, that this whole mission had been a set-up.

The noise she had heard when she entered the house **had** been a warning, and now the man that stared up at her with a twisted grin and a wand pointing at her throat was no illusion. She kept a hold of the mouse in her left hand tightly. Here her plans stopped and went awry. Suddenly a thought struck her and she gave an answering grin.

Throwing the mouse at the mans face, she let her legs drop out from under her. With a wave of her hand and a concentrated thought. The flying mouse turned into a flying pig! (hehe-_pig_: "wheeeee!!" :p) The man gave a strangled scream and she rolled to her feet with a laugh and bounded out of the room.

When she turned the corner to head back the way she came down the hallway, her instincts took over and she once again dropped to the floor as a spell flew over her head. It was at that moment in time that she realized that the man in the bed was not the only wrong intruder. She immediately rolled as another spell flew at her.

She sprung onto all fours as she finished her roll and slid forward past one wizard, knocking his legs out from under him in the process. She put her hands just under her shoulder on the floor and swung out with both her legs to trip another wizard. The man went down but not without slamming his head into the wall.

She used the momentum of her legs to twist her body around and swing herself to her feet with ease. She bull-rushed the third man and pushed him out of the second-story window at the back of the hall. She heard his terrified scream as he fell head first and broke his neck on the pavement bellow. Not bothering to linger around, she grabbed a hold of the stairway banister and swung over the edge.

She braced herself for the landing and took off towards the kitchen with a bounce. As she rounded the corner of the door frame a spell slammed into her chest unexpectedly and she flipped backwards. She landed hard on her back, busting her head on the hard-wood floor and knocking the breath out of her.

She was only down for mere seconds before she rolled to her feet and took off back the way she came. She tripped over a small child's chair in the middle of the living room. Her vision still swam terribly from her fall. She heard a loud explosion above her head and she threw her arms over her head in automatic defense.

She growled in frustration, she had never been so humiliated in her life. If it had been Jaracon and his mercenaries that she was fighting then she would be captured and back under her "fathers" control right now. She scrambled to her feet and summoned her instinctive battle CQC (close quarters combat) instincts to herself. She grabbed the chair and slammed it upside a man's head who had thought to try and come up behind her while she was down.

The man groaned and went down; the chair busting into little pieces. She rushed another man; pulling her dagger out of her belt. she slashed his throat and pushed him out of her way. They had pissed her off, hunting her like some kind of animal. It seemed as though they had even had the nerve to think that they would have been able to capture her. Her old stone-cold attitude came rushing back to her. She killed with no reserve now.

A man ran at her from the right. A magical rope held in his hands while three others tried to distract her from him by firing stupefies and various other small spells at her. She smirked evilly at them. She spun around crouching low to the ground managing to dodge their spells. She easily slipped around and popped up behind the man with the rope.

She grabbed a hold of him from behind and used him as a shield to block the spells. She backed up towards a plausible exit-way when he entered the room. A man that she did not wish to ever meet again. A man that peeked her anger so much that she could have ignored everyone else in the room and rushed to kill him. Albus Dumbledore strode into the room confidently and with a mocking twinkle in his blue eyes. Wren whipped her dagger around to where it was pointing at her captives jugular.

"Well well. It is a pleasure to see you again Miss. Wren." Dumbledore said in an aged voice. It's dryness, and crackling made her flinch as her ears rang. God, he could freakin use his voice as a weapon in it's self!

"Albus Dumbledore. Not someone I'm exactly happy to meet right now." She growled out threateningly. She clenched her teeth and glared at him.

"Now now Miss. Wren, there's no need for such hostility. I merely come in peace." He said as he opened his arms up as if to welcome her. She seethed in anger but training held her back from launching herself at him.

"Peaceful? You call attacking me and trying to kill me peaceful?! Then you are delusional old man!" She barked at him. One of the men that had been in the room with her before Albus showed up had sidled to what he thought was out of her vision and tried to pin her down from the side.

His movement was what had alerted her to his intentions. She whipped her head around. All the man knew was that he was moving to attack the assassin and then he was looking in to a pair of beautiful green eyes before they turned into slitted blood-red eyes. Wren concentrated on her powers that she had rarely used lately.

The man shrieked as he was picked up off the floor and thrown backwards by an unseen force. It seemed that with her distracted Dumbledore thought he could make a move on her. She immediately moved her attention back to him to see him barring down on her threateningly. Her powers reared to the surface in self-defense and the ancient Elven powers and wizarding powers clashed for the first time in physical form.

A white wall formed in-between the two of them. Blue lighting flashed haphazardly as they both fought for dominance. Wren threw the man she held captive away from her and drew at her endless magical core for more power to feed to her defense and attack. Dumbledore raised his hands and pressed them onto the white wall. A flash of light filled the room and blinded the occupants.

Wren could feel that her defense was being threatened and threw everything that she had prepared into a huge frontal attack. She screamed in fury as the power rushed out of her body and slammed into the wall breaking down Dumbledore's attack and slamming into the frail looking body. He flew back and hit the wall opposite her and fell to the floor like a rag doll.

The other occupants of the room were hit hard as well. As the light died down Wren quickly scanned the damage done and saw something or more like someone that she had not seen before. There lying on the floor in the doorway was Jaylix Miles.

She pushed away the dizziness that came with such a huge expansion of her powers and ran to the man. She grabbed a hold of him and dragged him through the living room. When she was a safe distance away she tried to disappear with the man like she had done before on her last mission but there seemed to be a force barring down on her.

She cursed loudly as she realized that the wizards had warded the house. She would have to get out before she could leave. She looked around the totaled room and saw a smashed window. She dragged the man over to it as she heard movement in the kitchen. She hefted the man through and out the window first before she herself jumped out. She dragged Miles a few feet more as a precaution before she was ready to well basically apparate. She kneeled down beside the unconscious Jaylix and laid her hand on his chest. She looked up just in time to see Dumbledore come out of the front door. They stared at each other.

"Wren wait! I need to know; do you have Harry? Where is he? We need him back Wren. He doesn't belong to you! You have to hand him over Wren!" He said defiantly. She glared at him in a way that would have made others feel stupid.

" No Dumbledore. It is you that has no claim on him. He is my charge and soon to be my son! If I have my way you will more you world shall ever lay eyes on him again!" She said in a mono-tone. Her words were true and she meant them but her thoughts were else where. First she must drop off Miles at her hide-away then she must confront her so called boss on a certain 'covert' operation. She smiled at the man tauntingly before she disappeared in a black smoke cloud.

Dumbledore stared at the slowly evaporating cloud of smoke in frustration. He screamed in anger before he himself diapperated away leaving confused and befuddled Order members and Ministry aurors to clean up the mess left behind.

Wren stormed up the main stairs in undiluted rage. She didn't care about concealing her powers as she sent out a powerful web to hunt down Voldemort and Harry. Conveniently she found their auras to be in the same room.

She stalked down the hallway sending out death glares to any who had the unfortunate fate of passing her, nearing, or even looking her. She finally reached the room where her objectives were located and slammed the door open. What she saw froze her very blood.

Her anger and frustration disappeared as if they never existed and she stared open-mouthed at the spectacle before her. She should be happy but with the current situation she couldn't muster up the feeling. Before her stood an embarrassed Harry and shocked Voldemort.

It seemed that she had barged right in on a…make-out session. Poor Harry, his face was beet-red; the emotions clearly shown were embarrassment and horrification. She finally gathered her senses back and shook her head. She studied both their expressions and thought back to what it looked like when she had first entered the room.

The kissing didn't bother her as much as something else did. The look in the Dark Lords' eyes. It was one that she had seen many times before by clients that she had done missions for. The look was that of disbelief. Disbelief that she had survived the mission and had returned. She had been tricked many times by those who sought to kill her. This look was no different.

The situation made her rage return ten-fold. She had seen them eyeing each other but neither had made of move until she had left on a death mission. And she knew Harry. He would _not_ have made the first move. So it had to have been Voldemort. Could he have sent her off to be killed and sought to take advantage of Harry thinking that he would have total control of the boy while he thought she was dead?!

The thought brought her back to the present situation. She stormed forward, her whole body radiating power like a muggle electricity plant. She grabbed a hold of a startled Harry and dragged him to stand behind her as she glared at Voldemort.

"Tom Riddle! I think it's time to report to you about my recent mission." She growled out as her eyes flashed red. The Dark Lord visibly shrunk back from her power with an emotion flashing across his face that quickly disappeared. But Wren saw it, and all her suspicions became true in that moment. She seethed as she barred her teeth at the man.

"It seems as though I have been betrayed by someone dear Tom! You know it was only you and me who knew the details about my mission. Not even Harry knew! So I would love to know just how it got out to the Ministry of Magic and the Order of Phoenix." She snarled.

"Well that is simple, I report all the main business to my inner circle of death eaters. It could have been any one of them who betrayed you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but to know the exact details. Where and when I would be there. What my objective was. You've never done that for my other missions. You've only said that I was to leave on one. I don't think it was any of your death eaters who betrayed me. Oh, they may have been the ones to tell the tale on, but it was you who betrayed me in the end!" She spat out. Harry gasped behind her. She felt him grasp onto her trench-coat. Good, he had to hear this. It was also good that she found that he didn't run to defend Riddle. That must mean he trusted her more than the Dark Lord. Speaking of him, she looked into his glaring eyes.

"You give me a frosty look you bastard and I'll give you one that will send you straight to hell!" She said as she pulled back her left arm to hold onto Harry's hand in support. She knew he liked Voldemort so this must be hard on the boy.

"You claim these things but you have no proof. What motive would I have to kill you Wren?" Voldemort asked as he professionally schooled his features.

"Easy, you get Harry all to your self. You would comfort him when he got the news of my death. You would take him to your bed. In the end you would have him wrapped around you finger as tight as possible. You would have him do anything you asked of him, and also have the pleasure of him as your boy toy. You would have complete control over him. That's what you would gain from my death. If you wish to prove you innocence find the man who betrayed me, and let _me _examine him. If he so says that it was he or she and not you that betrayed me to the Phoenix and Ministry, then me and Harry shall return." She said in a low voice. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her back.

"What? What do you mean return?" Riddle asked dangerously.

"I am taking Harry away from this place. You are no longer trusted. Until such a time that you can prove yourself innocent of this affair. You shall not see, interact, or have any connection with Harry. I will personally make sure of it. If you are indeed innocent then I apologize, but I can't take any chances. If you wish to have your consort back do as I have said. I'll know when you have done as I have asked. Don't worry about contacting me on that matter." She said. She gave no warning before tightened her hold on Harry's hand and used a massive amount of power to break through the wards on Voldemorts castle and apparate away. Voldemort's frustrated scream echoed throughout the halls of Salazar Slytherin's castle.

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's it the longest chapter ever!!!! It's a total of 41 pages! HC!!! I didn't think I could do it!!!!!!!!! Like I said before so sorry for the long delay. Think of this as my Happy Thanksgiving gift to everyone out there. This chapter was also hard to write so if it turned out crappy I am sorry but please give me some kind of credit for making it this long. :'\ I'm exhausted!!!! Anyway the next chapter will be **Chapter 10: Birthday Gift**. A confession; the end of this chapter was as much of a surprise as it was for you as it was to me. Chap. 10 was actually going to be a H/V scene. They actually were to go all the way but now of course they can't. So it will have to be post-phoned for now. Sorry to disappoint, but it will come so remember patience is a virtue. Thanks for reading, love you all, and have a great Thanksgiving!!!

**Dark-Angelsan**


End file.
